


Idris Tour Sweethearts

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Dragon-type Pokemon, Embedded Images, Exploring Idris, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Travelling and falling in love, looking for dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: Alec is fascinated by dragon types and has learned everything about them in books. He’s always dreamed of finding them in the wild and see them for himself, but he never went on his journey with a Pokémon and now, it’s too late to travel the world.Except, is it? Alec’s siblings are all grown up, and he doesn’t have a job — or friends — to keep him in his hometown. He could leave and attempt to complete the Pokédex, hopefully meeting some dragons along the way.Maybe he’ll even find love, like so many Idris Tour sweethearts before him… But the winner of Pokémon beauty Contests, Top Coordinator Magnus Bane, couldn’t possibly want more than one night in Alec’s arms. Right?(With embedded images of the Pokémon mentioned, this author is helpful!)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 78
Kudos: 75





	1. Like Zangoose and Seviper

**Author's Note:**

> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The cold seeps through Alec’s heavy jacket and freezes him to the bone. He should be used to it, having grown in Nephilim Falls and spent every winter gliding down the cliffs. Somehow, it doesn’t make him feel any better as snow cracks beneath his boots and his dark jeans stick to his legs. 

It’s quiet out there, his panting the only sound breaking through the eerie heights of the waterfall. Hodge stands on the edge, watching over [Froslass](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/froslass)’ practice. Alec shakes himself out of his contemplation and throws a target in the air.

“I’m freezing my balls off,” he comments.

“Language,” Hodge scolds him.

“Oh come on. I’m 24,” Alec replies. 

“That you are. I can’t believe Max is 15 and already Gym Leader. What does it make me?” 

Hodge glances at Alec quickly to pull a face before returning his attention on Froslass. The Pokémon obliterates the targets with ease and Alec tilts his head, considering. Hodge is in charge of the Gym in Nephilim Falls. Alec helps him take care of the Gym and train sometimes, for lack of anything better to do since Max left on his journey. 

It’s been a couple of years now but Alec cannot believe it either. His baby brother challenged the Elite Four and proved so skilled they offered him to take over a Gym after some special training. Max is the youngest Gym Leader in Idris. 

“One more?” Hodge calls.

Alec nods, brown strands of hair falling into his eyes, and throws some targets at random. Froslass barely looks at them. Her accuracy is on point and she blasts them to pieces at once. Hodge beams and opens his arms wide for a hug. The Pokémon throws herself at the blond Trainer and he laughs loudly.

Hodge isn’t afraid to get frostbite but Alec is and he turns around, preparing for the trek down. Ice paves the way through the evergreen woods and if they don’t hurry, they might have a nasty encounter with an [Abomasnow](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/abomasnow) . The enormous tree-like Pokémon isn’t necessarily aggressive, but it’s powerful and Alec doesn’t want to be caught in a blizzard.

He’d rather take a scalding hot shower, he muses, deep in thought once again, when he sees it. A shadow darts behind a frozen rock on the edge of the waterfall and Alec stills, tilting his head in hope of catching sight of it. 

“Anyone there?” 

Nothing. Alec cannot shake off the feeling though, it’s like he’s being watched and suddenly, he sees it again. A small head, peering at him from behind the rock. He frowns but doesn’t dare moving, squinting instead. 

“You okay buddy?” 

No reply. The Pokémon, because it definitely is a Pokémon, although Alec cannot tell which species, cowers again. Alec takes a careful step forward and squats down with a wince. The snow melts, drenching his pants but the Pokémon crawls out of its hiding place now and Alec grins.

It’s a [Dreepy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dreepy) , a greenish lizard with big yellow eyes. Alec loves dragon types and coos, moving very slowly to grab Razz berries from his pockets. This should calm the Pokémon down and maybe it will allow Alec closer. Dragons don’t do well in cold climate and winter is particularly harsh in Nephilim Falls, so Alec is worried the baby dragon won’t make it till the end of the season.

He offers the red berries, palm up and very flat, to the Dreepy. Hodge has gone very quiet, which Alec appreciates as the Gym Leader doesn’t disturb the Pokémon. It hesitates, looking at Alec for a long time before floating closer and slowly lowering its head to pick at the berries. 

“That’s it, good boy.” 

The Dreepy finally relaxes and gulps the rest of the berries with a happy cry, snuggling closer to Alec in order to steal his warmth. It brings a smile to Alec’s face and he gathers the ghost-like dragon to his chest to stand up.

“Made a friend?” Hodge asks, coming closer.

They walk down the side of the waterfall and Alec shakes his head, holding the Dreepy tightly for fear it falls and goes tumbling down. The ground is treacherous in places but Alec has grown up in the area. Hodge used to lend his [Lapras](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/lapras) to Alec and his siblings to glide up and down the waterfall, in winter and summer alike. 

“Nah, I’ll bring it to the Institute and make it Isabelle’s problem.”

Hodge laughs and the runes tattooed on his skin move with him when he throws his head back. Blond strands of hair send snow all around and Alec ducks his head to avoid it. A lot of Trainers from Hodge’s generation bear these runes as a memento of their Idris Tour. Alec’s parents have tattoos too, they took part in the tournament just like Hodge did. 

Most teenagers leave on their thirteenth birthday and attempt to defeat the Elite Four, although the current champion remains undefeated since he won a few decades ago. Valentine Morgenstern was the one who introduced the runes to his generation of Trainers. 

Alec sighs. He finds these tattoos hideous, if he’s honest. The Dreepy he’s carrying yawns and curls up in his hand, falling asleep with the rocking motion of Alec’s body as he walks towards Nephilim Falls, Hodge by his side. The trees are covered in snow and a sounder of [Piloswine](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/piloswine) wanders about in a nearby clearing, the woods whispering softly as a [Weavile](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/weavile) and his family dart about, undoubtedly stealing a [Swanna](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/swanna)’s eggs. 

The town comes into view soon enough, as Alec’s long legs cover a lot of ground in little time. He’s always liked that about himself, loves striding up and down the Gym or the Institute as he helps around as best as he can. 

Cabins pile up next to each other, blending in nicely with the woods around Nephilim Falls except for the Institute, brand new. There are a lot of glass walls and it opens up to a wide field, although it’s empty right now as most Pokémon have gone back inside for the night. Alec likes to tell everyone who asks about Isabelle and how she created a haven for Pokémon. She studies their behavior in order to better care for them and Alec is very proud of his little sister. 

“Thanks for your help Alec, come by and tell me all about this one later alright?” Hodge speaks up, nodding at the Dreepy.

“Sure,” Alec nods.

They go their separate ways and Alec nods to the town folks he meets on the way to the Institute, walking in unannounced like he always does. It’s neat and tidy inside, with clear linoleum floors and sparkly white walls. Nothing like Isabelle’s bedroom at home. 

The Dreepy stirs in his arms and Alec glances at it, smiling gently.

“One moment, I need to find Izzy.” 

He looks around, grinning at the [Pyroar](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pyroar) sleeping near the entrance. The lioness didn’t even spare him a look when he came in. Her fire mane crackles gently down her neck and Alec decides against disturbing Lit (Isabelle was never inspired when it came to nicknames). The Pyroar helps a lot around the Institute, shepherding Pokémon in and out all day. 

Alec hesitates between trying his luck outside or going to the lab, where Isabelle might be running a battery of tests. He doesn’t want to disturb his sister but he can’t see her out in the field, so he might not have a choice. He heads towards the lab, pushing the door open quietly and winking at the [Victreebel](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/victreebel) waiting for him on the other side.

“Hi Bells! Have you seen Izzy?” 

The giant carnivorous plant shakes her leaves slightly, indicating the other side of the room. As if saying her name summoned her, Alec’s sister appears in the doorway. She was indeed working, Alec notices but Isabelle looks happy to see him and not the least bit bothered by his presence. Music plays softly in the room, Maureen Brown’s latest hit. It’s dreamy, a sugary pop song even Alec hums along to sometimes. 

“Hey big bro! What have you got there?” Isabelle greets.

He extends his arms obediently, revealing the Dreepy. A shiver runs down the tiny dragon and it hurries out of sight, hiding in Alec’s jacket. It tickles and Alec lets out a giggle, trying to grab at the ghost-like dragon and extricate it from his jacket.

“I found this one out in the cold, thought I would bring it here. Come on buddy, nothing to be afraid of!”

Isabelle smiles and takes off her lab coat, releasing her dark hair from her tight ponytail. She then goes to grab a Nanab berry from the nearest fridge, offering it to the Dreepy. It doesn’t take long to befriend it once there is food on the table and the siblings look at the dragon type fondly as it finishes the sweet fruit and floats between them to curl up on Alec’s shoulder.

“He seems to like you, maybe you should keep it,” Isabelle comments.

“What for?” 

They walk out of the lab and she rubs her Pyroar’s head before stepping inside her office. Isabelle sits on the edge of her desk and Alec slumps down on the couch she keeps there for the times she doesn’t come home in the evening. A nasty habit Alec hasn’t managed to break her out of, although he understands his sister. Working with Pokémon is fascinating and the Institute is her passion come alive.

“You never had a Pokémon before. Oh, I know! You could to on your journey with this little one!” Isabelle beams at him.

Alec can’t help but laugh, “I’m too old to go do the Idris Tour, Izzy.” 

“Come on, there is no such thing as too old. Look at Mom and Dad, they’re in the Elite Four aren’t they?” she argues.

“It’s their job.” 

“Still! I remember when I caught Misty, she was so small just like your Dreepy."

“It’s not mine,” Alec protests.

"What would I give to go on another tour, I wish I hadn’t done all the regions already...” Isabelle sighs wistfully. 

He remembers Isabelle and her Horsea, turned into a [Kingdra](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/kingdra) now. She was ecstatic on the day she received her first Pokémon from their parents. Alec has a picture of Izzy and Misty on the day she left, as well as a more recent one of her entire team, in his bedroom.

“What’s keeping you, really? You don’t really have a job and Max is long gone. You know I’m more than capable to take care of myself and you’ve always dreamed of seeing dragon type Pokémon for yourself. It’s a sign!” 

Isabelle is not lying. While not everyone becomes a professional Trainer, most jobs revolve around Pokémon and Alec cannot do much without one. But going on the Idris Tour, at twenty four? Alec would be surrounded by teenagers. And people would have expectations. 

His parents are in the Elite Four, the feared couple that mastered double battles. His little brother is a Gym Leader. And Alec never went on his journey when he was a teenager. It’s ludicrous, Alec would look out of place. 

The Dreepy nuzzles Alec’s neck, sighing deeply and Alec surprises himself by reaching up to stroke the tiny dragon’s head. Isabelle gives him a look and Alec avoids his eyes. He shouldn’t even consider it, but he does love dragons and it’s the first time Alec actually sees one up close. 

“I think you should call it Lancelot, since I found him near the waterfall.”

Isabelle grins victoriously and Alec pretends he hasn’t condemned himself to follow through with this ridiculous idea. 

He leaves Lancelot in her care to convince himself that he won’t. 

Alec steps out of the Institute when the sun sets behind the waterfall. Nephilim Falls bathes in gold and cold embers, frost lighting up briefly before the town goes dark. Fairy lights flicker on the porch of some cabins and Alec heads back home with a sigh. He has a feeling Izzy will sleep on her couch again.

He’s walking past Imogen’s cabin when he sees him. At first, Alec thinks he imagined it, but then he blinks and the man is still standing here. It’s like a ghost from Alec’s past, except the figure has grown into a man and gone is the boyish smile that used to make Alec blush.

“Jace?” he whispers.

“Alec.” 

Alec is still taller than him. Jace’s blond hair isn’t as long as Alec remembers though and he’s wearing a leather jacket now. Alec didn’t know Jace was back in Idris. They haven’t seen each other in a decade. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my grandmother,” Jace shrugs.

Of course, Alec is in front of Imogen’s cabin. He steps aside, even though he doesn’t need to and Jace walks up the steps, faltering at the last second. The blond turns around, looking down on Alec now. 

“I didn’t think you’d still be here,” Jace says.

“What did you expect?” Alec replies, arching an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Max left, so you have no excuse now.”

“No excuse?” Alec gaps. “You think I was happy to watch my best friend and my siblings leave, one after the other?”

“You could have come with me. My grandmother would have looked after them. Even Hodge would have taken care of Max!” Jace argues.

“What? That’s _your_ excuse? You could have waited with me until Max was old enough to go on his journey. We could have gone together, you, Izzy, Max and me,” Aec trails off, hurt. 

Jace doesn’t reply and Alec storms off. Jace didn’t only go on his journey. He left Idris altogether to visit the other regions. Most kids start in Idris and travel during their teenage years, undertaking various tours to hone their skills and see the world.

Alec’s parents are never home. That’s why Alec couldn’t go on his journey with Jace, he had to take care of Izzy and Max, couldn’t leave them alone like his parents did. 

He slams the door of his cabin shut and locks himself in his room, curling up in his bed. The nerve of this guy… Jace is not the boy Alec was kind of in love with as a teenager and Alec doesn’t know what to make of it. 

Isabelle’s words ring in his ears still and Jace’s nasty remarks are nagging him now. What is Alec still doing in Nephilim Falls? Helping people around town is all he has ever known. Alec has never done anything for himself and he’s not sure he even knows what that means. 

What does he want to do? He falls asleep without thinking of an answer to this question. 

Alec wakes up to patient knocking on the door of his cabin, which reveals Jace’s grandmother when he opens it. Imogen Herondale is a stern looking woman with a tight bun of silver hair and bony hands. 

“Did I wake you up?” she asks, frowning.

“Sort of?” Alec replies uneasily, shuffling his feet.

“I apologize. I wanted to check on you. Jace was exceptionally rude yesterday and I should have stepped in,” Imogen sighs. “I just hoped you two would work it out instead of turning out like [Zangoose](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zangoose) and [Seviper](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zangoose) … Jace left for Alicante this morning, he defeated Hodge already and intends to undertake the Idris Tour.” 

Alec doesn’t know what to say, so he nods slowly and offers to make coffee but Imogen declines. He watches her go, and suddenly he knows. Alec doesn’t want to enter the tournament. He was never interested in Pokémon battles. 

But he really likes dragon types and there is one waiting for him at the Institute. Time to go on his journey and do what he has always wanted to do: complete the Pokédex. More specifically, learn everything he can about dragons. 

Alec runs back inside and packs his things. A change of clothes, dried berries to make medicine, food for him and snacks for Lancelot. Finally, his camping gear. He double-checks everything before leaving. Then, Alec skips to the Gym, grinning as he waltzes in Hodge’s office. 

“I’m going to train this Dreepy!” 

Hodge nods and rummages through the drawers of his desk, coming up with a Pokédex. Music is blasting from the speakers in the Gym, Maureen Brown's biggest hit, bubbly and energetic. Hodge head bangs along as he registers Alec on the database before handing him the precious piece of technology with a pat on the shoulder.

“You deserve it.” 

Alec nods. Maybe he does. He pockets the Pokédex and steps out of the Gym to take a deep breath. He’s really doing this. The blue roof of the Poké Mart catches his eye on the way to the Institute and Alec ducks inside, ignoring the odd look Jia, the shop attendant, gives him as he buys a single Poké Ball. It’s all he will need. 

“What are you up to, Alec?” she asks, not unkindly. 

Jia is a no-nonsense kind of woman and her shop has the lowest crime rates in Idris. Nobody steals from this Poké Mart, because there is hell to pay. Imogen helps around sometimes and she has made more than one thief cry and apologize for even thinking of snatching something off the shelves. 

“What I should have done when I was a teenager,” Alec replies with a bashful grin. 

Jia shakes her head and smiles, brown strands of hair falling off her loose ponytail. She’s petite, with nimble fingers and Alec remembers holding her hand when he was a child, skating on the frozen river with Jia so that he could teach Izzy next. 

Isabelle smiles knowingly when he walks in her lab a moment later. Alec knows he looks sheepish, ducking his head as his sister leads him to the field. Lancelot rushes towards them as soon as he notices Alec, who throws the Poké Ball clumsily.

It does the job, opening to catch the Dreepy and closing with a snap. The ball blinks red, barely moving, and suddenly Alec has become a Pokémon Trainer. 

It feels good. 

“Congrats, big bro. So what are your plans?” 

“I think I’ll go to Riverside City to tell Max before I do anything.”

Isabelle nods and they go back inside to look up the next ferry departure. Alec doesn’t think it sinks in, the fact that he’s leaving. He’s really going this time, with his own Pokémon. He looks around, the frost covered ground outside and the cabins of Nephilim Falls. Soon, the river will freeze over and the city will be out of reach, as the trek through the woods discourages most people. Hodge says it’s good for Pokémon Trainers but Alec is glad the ferry is still running. 

Izzy walks him to the deck, a small wooden thing that looks ready to crumble. It holds on as they hug and Alec breathes in the vanilla scent of his sister’s shampoo, holding her tight. He’s going to miss her. 

“Have fun, alright?” she whispers. 

“I’ll try,” Alec replies dryly.

She taps Lancelot’s Poké Ball once, “And you, take care of him.” 

“I thought it was the other way around,” Alec comments with a grin.

“Shut up and go before I change my mind!” Isabelle threatens him.

Alec barks out a laugh and jumps on board, refusing to look back as the ferry starts moving. 

Idris spreads out in front of him, wild plains and a dark forest surrounded by mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex recap:  
> 


	2. She doesn't use electric types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec left on his journey through the Idris region. First stop: Riverside City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Riverside City is industrial. There are adds everywhere too, nothing Alec is used to in the rural north and Nephilim Falls quiet haven. Beautifully groomed Pokémon pose with colorful Ribbons somewhere on their bodies, stating the time and place of the Contest happening in the city the next day. 

It’s warmer down south and most people are wearing short sleeves. Alec rolled up his own but keeps the jacket on as he strolls down the street. He doesn’t think he likes the shiny pavement, nor the local Gym, made of concrete too. He goes in anyway and walks up to the desk, introducing himself to the staff gathered there. 

“Hi, I’m Alec Lightwood. Is Max in today?”

“Yes," a man scrambles to his feet, nodding. "Although there is a battle going on right now. Please follow me!”

Alec falls in step behind him and they hurry along the stands before the battle starts. Alec has seen Max battle a few times and he knows his little brother earned his place among Gym Leaders. None the less, it’s always an experience to watch Max face his challengers and Alec taps Lancelot’s Poké Ball distractedly. It warms up briefly, as though the Dreepy is preening at the attention.

“Who is the challenger?” Alec asks as he takes a first row seat (the perks of family).

“Jace Herondale.” 

The staff member nods, his duty accomplished and goes back to man the desk. Alec grits his teeth but sits down anyway. He’s here already, so he might as well see what Jace has learned while he was away. 

The battle field is empty at the moment, Jace and Max are nowhere to be seen but the stands are almost full and apparently Jace has made a name for himself. Some people are clearly here to support the blond and Alec doesn’t know how he feels about it. In truth, he doesn’t know what Jace has been up to these last few years. 

The doors leading to the battle field open up without a warning and the crowd falls silent as Max and Alec’s best friend walk in, facing off in the middle of the area. Max is almost as tall as Jace now, with a mop of brown hair on top of his head and smart-looking glasses. They smile to each other and shake hands before taking some distance and waiting for the referee to start the battle off. 

Alec is already bored. 

It’s a three on three apparently and Max sends out his [Shedinja](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/shedinja) , to Jace’s dismay. Alec didn’t expect Jace, of all people, to train a [Bellossom](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/bellossom) but the Pokémon is somehow here, red flowers on top of its tiny head and leaves fluttering gently as it dances happily on the battle field. 

“Maria, use Sleep Powder!” Jace calls.

It’s useless, Max’s moth-like Pokémon avoids the attack easily and charges the Bellossom, draining it out of energy in mere seconds. There are few moves that can deal some damage to a Shedinja and obviously, Jace doesn’t have access to those with Maria. The Bellossom faints a moment later and Jace cradles her in his arms, muttering some words of comfort before calling her back into her Poké Ball.

“Ithuriel, I choose you! Let’s get rid of this bug!” 

A [Hawlucha](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/hawlucha) flies out of the Poké Ball. It’s a colorful bird and it looks fierce, Alec thinks. Max merely rolls his eyes and switches his Shedinja out before Jace does anything. Smart move, as Hawlucha would have ended the moth-like Pokémon. It puts Jace in a difficult position however, as Max’s next Pokémon will undoubtedly crush Ithuriel.

“Alakazam, use Psychic!” Max calls. 

To his credit, Ithuriel ducks. It’s probably better this way, since [Alakazam](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/alakazam) is a monster of raw power and a little thing like the Hawlucha would not have lasted if caught in the psychic attack. But Ithuriel misses a beat while honing his claws and Alakazam retaliates with a Psycho Cut that sends the Hawlucha tumbling down. Ithuriel crashes with a painful cry, hurting himself badly in the process. 

Jace once again offers comforting words to his Pokémon but Ithuriel fainted. Alec watches Max intently, wondering if his little brother will send [Hoopa](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/hoopa) out. The crowd is cheering, either encouraging Jace or congratulating Max, but Alec is lost in thought and barely notices.

Hoopa was their parents’ congratulatory gift for making it to the Elite Four. Max lost against Valentine, because everybody always loses to the Elite champion, but Robert and Maryse Lightwood were proud of Max anyway. They gave him the legendary Pokémon as well as his own Gym. 

Alec realizes he missed most of the battle when he starts paying attention again. Alakazam defeated Jace’s last Pokémon and Max calls the psychic type back in its Poké Ball. Max never named his Pokémon. He believes it’s not his prerogative and that they would let him know if they chose a name for themselves or had any way to communicate their real names. 

Max was always like this, slightly lost in his own world and Alec admires him. He wasn’t surprised when his little brother specialized in ghost and psychic types. Isabelle was always too all over the place, fascinated by everything, to choose a type but Max has a one track mind.

Jace and Max shake hands and the crowd gives them a standing ovation. Alec claps along, meekly and waits for Jace and the spectators to leave the Gym before walking up to his little brother.

“Alec!” Max exclaims as soon as he spots him. 

The teenager is growing fast and Alec misses the time he had to bend down to look his brother in the eye. He ruffles Max’s hair like in the old times anyway and Max pouts, swatting Alec’s hands away. 

“What are you doing here? Have you seen the battle? I think Jace will win next time, now that he knows what to expect. Shedinja won’t last against his Hawlucha!” 

Max speaks fast, reeling from the excitement of the battle and Alec nods along, humming in the right places until he gets the opportunity to answer the boy’s questions.

“I… caught? I didn’t exactly catch it but I have a Pokémon. I think I’m going to travel a bit and try to find dragon types. I have to get to the Brocelind Forest Camp to see a Noivern and then maybe the mountains of Edom to find a Druggidon. Maybe I’ll look for a Kommo-O in Whittletown?” 

“You have a Pokémon? Lemme see it!” 

Alec chuckles and lets Lancelot out. The [Dreepy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dreepy) sticks close to Alec, floating near his elbow and Max peers at the greenish lizard with a grin as Alec introduces them to each other. 

“I’m happy for you Alec,” Max says warmly.

And maybe Alec needs to hear that. A smile blooms on his lips and Lancelot crawls up his arm to curl up on his shoulder, dozing off while Alec catches up with his little brother. They relocate to Max’s office, which is really a rest room with bean bags and a fridge full of Soda Pops and Lemonades. 

“Oh, Aline and Helen are here too! They’re entering the Pokémon Contest, it’s tomorrow I think?” Max tells him after a while. “They’ve been training here everyday, you should stick around.” 

Alec nods with a smile. Aline is almost part of the family, or maybe Alec is part of hers. She’s Jia’s daughter, and she met Helen on her journey. They’re Idris Tour sweethearts. Alec hasn’t seen them in a while, so he doesn’t mind waiting for them to pop in, especially not when he’s catching up with his little brother.

“Does Hodge still pretend he caught his [Mr. Rime](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/mr-rime) during his Idris Tour, even though we all know it’s from Galar?” Max asks excitedly.

“Of course he does!” Alec replies, laughing. 

Aline and Helen walk in some time later, each carrying rabbit-like Pokémon in their arms. Alec has long called Lancelot back in his Poké Ball, but some people like to have their partners around at all times, like Alec’s friends. He never remembers the nicknames of Aline’s [Plusle](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/plusle) and Helen’s [Minun](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/minun) . Which one is Tik and which one is Tok, again? 

“Alec! Mom told me you had left Nephilim Falls but I didn’t believe it!” Aline exclaims as soon as she spots him.

She lowers her Pokémon to the ground, pushing her brown hair back and kissing the Plusle’s red ear before running to Alec and giving him a hug. Helen follows, still holding onto her Pokémon. It waves a blue paw at Alec in greeting, chirping happily and Alec winces when he gets a small discharge of static electricity. 

“Sorry,” Helen apologizes. “Tok is charging power for the Contest tomorrow.”

So Aline’s is Tik then, Alec notes absentmindedly. He settles first row again, this time with Max, while they train. The girls are both wearing casual clothes, Aline is in shorts although she favors a red sweater with long sleeves, a habit she shares with Alec after growing up in the cold climate of Nephilim Falls. Helen’s green top is the opposite, her blond hair standing out against the bright and almost see through material. Alec wonders how she keeps warm, but this might be the reason she wears jeans. 

They came up with a choreography and Alec watches, mesmerized, as Tik uses Electro Ball and dances under the disco-like ball, red markings flashing under the bright light of the electric move. Tok joins in a moment later, jumping high to cut through the Electro Ball with an Iron Tail move. His blue markings look almost silver for a moment then a shower of sparks rains down the battle field and Tik rushes in the middle to make pompoms out of the sparks, before bowing alongside Tok. 

Alec and Max clap energetically for them. It’s a beautiful display of skill, both in electric moves and dance. Aline and Helen are a far call from some of the professional Coordinators out there but they love Pokémon Contests and her teamwork is praised by many. They won the Grand Festival’s Double Performance format in Sinnoh. Aline’s presentations are better than Helen’s but her Plusle isn’t strong enough for most battles whereas Helen coaxes the best out of her Minun during those.

Tik and Tok are breathless and Alec grabs an Oran berry from his bag, offering the blue fruit to the rabbit-like Pokémon. They share it, of course, and Helen sits down on the floor next to the electric types. Aline takes a seat beside Alec and nudges him, as though Helen wasn’t already watching him intently. 

It’s Max who spills the beans, “He got a Dreepy!” 

Alec sighs and grabs the Poké Ball, letting Lancelot out. The greenish lizard dives behind Alec to hide from the newcomers and Alec reaches back to pet it gently on the head. Ghost types are noticeably shy so he isn’t worried about the Dreepy’s wariness. If Alec cares for him well enough, Lancelot might grow more confident and stop hiding every time he meets someone new.

“This is Lancelot,” he says and everyone coos at the tiny dragon. “See buddy? Nothing to be afraid of.” 

The conversation shifts away from Lancelot soon enough. Tik and Tok flop down on top of each other for a well deserved nap and the Dreepy curls up on Alec’s shoulder, munching on pieces of the Oran berry Alec grabbed from his bag. He agrees to come to the Pokémon Contest the next day and Max kicks them out to go back to his Gym Leader duties. 

Alec bids Helen and Aline goodbye when they decide to head back to their hotel. He’s staying with Max this time but Alec is glad to be significantly older than most Trainers doing the Idris Tour for once. It means that he can afford an hotel room instead of a single bed in the Pokémon Center dorms. 

The next day brings forth masses of Pokéfans to attend the Pokémon Contest and Alec follows the crowd to the imposing building that will host the Coordinators’ performances. It’s busy inside the Contest Hall, spectators going to find their seats and Trainers wandering about in search of their friends. 

Alec waves at Aline when he catches sight of her near the entrance and she almost trips on her wide leg trousers. She looks just like mother, dressing up like it’s a throwback Thursday and Alec has fond memories of sleep-overs as kids, drinking Moomoo Milk together.

“Going all the way with the disco theme?” Alec asks, biting back a smile.

“Of course! It was that or the cheer-leader outfit,” Alec replies. 

They make their way backstage and Alec hugs Helen, complimenting her military inspired outfit. Plusle and Minun look very proper, their markings bright and shining and their fur softer than ever. Alec hesitates, eventually settling for a simple smile because he doesn’t want to mess up his friends hard work to make Tik and Tok (or is it Tok and Tik?) look their best. 

“Thanks for coming,” Helen tells him. 

Coordinators groom their Pokémon to impossible beauty standards and look the part during their presentations. Alec has never given Pokémon Contests much thought and looks around as men and women run around, missing parts of their outfits or carrying props for the first round. 

“So, first round is a demonstration and then battles for the second round?” Alec checks in with his friends. 

“Yeah. You showcase your style and skill during the Performance Stage and the Coordinators with the highest scores proceed to the next round. In Battle Stage you compete against other Coordinators while continuing to show off, basically.”

“Or you can beat your opponents and win the battle,” a woman cuts in. 

Aline frowns and turns towards the newcomer. It’s a blond woman, with a figure hugging outfit and her hair styled in a complicated up-do. Aline looks ready to snap at her but Helen elbows Aline, who remains silent.

“Yes, Camille is right,” Helen concedes. “Coordinators lose points when their Pokémon is hit by an attack or, worse-case scenario, is defeated. You can also lose some when your Pokémon’s attack fails or when the opponent uses the attack to their own advantage, especially to perform a particularly appealing move.”

Camille ignores her and Aline takes a threatening step forward, but the blonde Coordinator is already gone. Alec stares at her slowly retreating back, wondering why she cut in on their conversation. 

“The point of a Pokémon Contest isn’t to win a battle,” Aline growls.

“Camille doesn’t use electric-types,” Helen replies. 

Alec snorts at that, willing to believe the blond isn’t bright after her rude interruption, and it makes Aline laughs. She relaxes and turns to him, patting his arm. The Pokémon Contest is about to begin and most Coordinators are done dressing up. 

“You should go find a seat, it looks better from the stands,” Aline tells him.

He takes her advice and watches the performances with interest. Some Pokémon display impressive craftsmanship but it becomes dull after a while. There are only so many dance moves he can watch before it gets boring. Alec likes ice structures and fire shapes the most but even that stops being entertaining once both Aline and Helen have gone on and off stage.

Helen’s score is dangerously low by the time Alec starts paying attention again. A man walks on stage like he owns it. He’s dressed casually compared to other Coordinators but his clothes are obviously good quality and Alec is convinced the man wears them all the time, because he seems so at ease in his crimson silk shirt, gray dress pants and a dark blue blazer with sparkly lapels. 

“And this is Magnus Bane, with Chairman Meow!” 

Magnus moves graciously, his whole body twisting as he throws the Poké Ball in the air. It snaps open with a flash of thunder that reveals a chubby looking [Raichu](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/raichu) . It levitates, standing tall on top of its large, rounder than usual tail. 

“How exotic, Alolan Raichu are so cute!” the commentator gushes.

The Raichu’s fluffy ears flutter as it performs Rain Dance, calling upon its powers to make it rain. Alec watches, mesmerized when the Pokémon’s bright blue eyes light up and the drops of water still, psychic energy fleeting out of Chairman Meow’s body and suddenly, it uses Thunder again. The curtain of water lights up beautifully, a rainbow flashing through the rain. 

The room erupts in cheers, giving a round of applause to Magnus and his Raichu. Alec stands up too, clapping and the commentator calls the next Coordinator on stage. 

The Performance Stage comes to an end soon after and Helen doesn’t qualify for the Battle Stage (neither does Camille, Alec notices with misplaced satisfaction). Aline is paired with Magnus for the next round and Alec is on the edge of his seat before the battle has even started. 

Aline kept her Plusle for this stage but Magnus enters with a different Pokémon for this round. It’s a Galarian [Zigzagoon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zigzagoon) , pouncing on stage with a terrifying snarl. The black and white Pokémon looks fierce in spite of its size.

Aline’s Plusle cowers but she encourages him, “Go Tik, use Swift!” 

Tik does as he’s told, sending a series of bright stars towards the Zigzagoon. The crowds cheers and Alec frowns when Magnus’ Pokémon doesn’t make to get out of the way but instead, runs head first into the danger. 

“The Great Castby isn’t afraid of Tik,” the commentators says just before Magnus speaks up.

“Catsby, use Headbutt!”

The black and white Zigzagoon sends some stars flying the other way and Tik stumbles as he takes the brunt of his own Swift attack. Catsby presses his advantage, jumping on the Plusle. Tik tries to get away, running towards Aline with his red ears slumping down in fear.

“Use Lick!” Magnus calls out.

Catsby pounces on Tik, pining it to the ground and giving a wide swipe of his tongue on the smaller Pokémon. Aline’s score goes down with her Plusle but there are a few minutes remaining still and she doesn’t give up.

“Tik, use Spark!”

“The Great Catsby isn’t quick enough!” the commentator exclaims.

Catsby yelps when Tik’s attack stings him, electricity jumping off the Plusle. The Zigzagoon readies himself for the final move, waiting for Magnus’ call and Aline encourages Tik to stand up and face his opponent. The Coordinators speak up at the same time.

“Tik, use Electro Ball!”

“Catsby, use Swift!” 

The Plusle sends a ball of electricity with all his strength and it meets in the middle with the Zigzagoon series of stars. They cut through the Electro Ball like paper and light up beautifully, electrified for a brief moment before hitting Tik square in the face. The Plusle doesn’t stand up again and Aline’s score drops to zero.

“Magnus and The Great Castby win this round!” the commentator announces. 

Alec claps along, disappointed for Aline but also impressed with Magnus’ victory. He hurries backstage to check on his friends, not interested in the rest of the Contest now that both Aline and Helen are disqualified. 

They’re already taking care of Plusle’s bruises when he reaches them. Alec rummages through his bag to offer dried Cheri berries, grinding them quickly. He adds water to make a balm and offers it to Aline.

“Here, it will help with the paralysis.” 

“Thank you.”

She doesn’t look too upset but Alec doesn’t dare making a comment. Helen sighs, running a hand through her blond hair. She changed out of her military outfit and pets her Minun while they wait for Tik to feel better. Tok creates small sparks in an attempt to comfort the Plusle. 

“I have to say, once Magnus got on stage I knew we were done for,” Helen sighs wistfully.

“He’s impressive,” Alec agrees carefully. “Chairman Meow’s performance was quite magical.” 

“It was, right?” Aline jumps in, smiling. “He’s one of the best and he improved a lot, Battle Stage used to be his pet peeve.” 

“Oh well, it’s all Catsby’s really. I’m still hopeless,” a velvety voice cuts in. “How is your Plusle honeycomb?” 

They all look up to find Magnus Bane standing in front of them. The man is covered in glitter and up close, Alec notices blue streaks in his dark hair. The black and white Zigzagoon is bouncing up and down next to Magnus, ready for the next round. 

“Yeah, he’s gonna be fine. Is Catsby okay?” Aline replies, standing up. 

“As good as new!” Magnus grins down at his Zigzagoon. “Nice to see you again honey pie, I have to say I’m glad I don’t have to beat you, this one is a tough little thing.” 

Helen smirks and Tok preens at the praise. Alec smiles, and suddenly Magnus’ focus in on him. The Coordinator’s eyes look warm and inviting, lined up with kohl Alec is blushing before Magnus even talks to him.

“And who are you darling?” 

“Alec.” 

It’s actually short for Alexander, but Alec has long stopped giving his full name to strangers. He doesn’t want people to affiliate him with his parents. He wouldn’t mind it too much if it were just Max but as things are, Alec is the son of two Elite Four and it’s a whole lot of expectations he could do without. Especially now that he’s traveling with Lancelot. 

“See you around, Alec,” Magnus says, and winks at him. 

Magnus wins the Pokémon Contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex recap:  
> 


	3. The Pidgeys and the Beedrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec met the glamorous Coordinator Magnus Bane, and their paths are about to cross once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Magnus glances at his reflection in the mirror. He looks quite good, if he says so himself. Maybe pop one more button open… It does make it more appropriate for a night out, although Magnus is a bit worried his belly button will catch a cold with most of his shirt open, but it’s better than looking exactly like he did during the Pokémon Contest. [Catsby](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zigzagoon) , curled on the bed, doesn’t seems to disagree. 

Magnus’ hotel room is luxurious, with a comfy bed and a bathtub. Everything he and his Pokémon need after winning a Ribbon. Now, he’s going out and celebrating. Maybe he’ll bump into Aline and Helen, hopefully with the lovely Alec he met this afternoon. A real eye-candy, this one. Magnus smirks, ruffling his hair artfully before stepping out of the hotel room.

“Come on Catsby, let’s have some fun tonight!” 

He throws the door open and the black and white Zigzagoon jumps off the bed, running into the corridor. Magnus follows his Pokémon, but the sight of Camille welcomes him on the other side of the door and he stills. Is it rude to go back inside? He really doesn’t want to talk to her.

The blonde Coordinator doesn’t care much for his opinion though and forces her way inside his hotel room, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. She hasn’t changed out of her figure hugging outfit from the Pokémon Contest but she’s carrying a bag with her now. Camille sets it on the ground and sits down on the bed, crossing her ankles and kicking Magnus’ own bag in the process.

“Congratulation on winning a Ribbon,” she drawls. 

“Is there any reason for you to come in my room uninvited?” Magnus asks, matching her tone.

“Well I just told you,” she points out. “You’re getting better in battle, maybe you’re not totally hopeless after all.”

Magnus grits his teeth at the barely veiled jab at his skill, or lack of skill, when it comes to training Pokémon. He doesn’t raise to the bait, knowing there is no use arguing with her and crosses his arms instead, leaning against the door frame. She doesn’t squirm even as he watches her intently, because Camille is too full of herself for that. She props herself on her elbows, stretching invitingly on the bed. Catsby snarls and Magnus nods along.

“Are you done? I have somewhere to be.”

Camille pouts, shaking her long blond hair. Magnus doubts she has any other purpose than bothering him and straightens as he considers grabbing one of the Poké Balls attached to his belt. He could kick her out of here with gusto, but this might get him in trouble with the hotel. The rustle of fabric on the bed, and Camille’s heel bumping against his bag again, makes him look up.

“Can you please leave?” he snaps instead.

The fur at the back of Catsby’s neck raises and he snarls again. Camille rolls her eyes and finally stands up, brushing past Magnus on the way. She drags her hand down his naked chest and he swats it away before she can ruin his glitter work. 

Catsby and Magnus turn to watch her leave, and only start moving once she has disappeared around the corner. Magnus locks the door and goes the other way, making sure he won’t bump into her again. 

Camille is not exactly his rival, because she doesn’t get good scores in Pokémon Contests. But she sure behaves like she is and goes head to head with Top Coordinators more often than not when they press charges for plagiarism. Magnus hasn’t needed to sue her so far, but she keeps bugging him.

The streets come alive at night, light pouring from lamp posts and leading the way towards the most festive part of Riverside City, the harbor. Magnus walks along the deck, navigating through colorful patches of light on the pavement until he finds a familiar face inside a bar. Catsby follows, zigzagging this way and that way as Magnus squeezes past a group of party-goer to reach Helen.

“Hey,” he calls, touching her elbow. “Can I join you?” 

“Of course! You should be celebrating,” she grins, gesturing at the bartender.

She shoves a shot in Magnus’ hands a few seconds later and he knocks the drink back with a muffled thanks at her attention. The Great Catsby weaves around Magnus’ ankles, full of energy still, while Magnus orders a cocktail and leans against the counter to wait. Helen mimics him, holding two colorful drinks herself along with a beer. There are curls in her hair now and she’s wearing a dress, which Magnus makes a point of complimenting before the bartender gives him his drink.

“This Claudine collar really suits you, honeypie.”

“Thanks! It means a lot, coming from you.” 

They make their way back out, Catsby following eagerly and Magnus beams when he spots the tall, dark haired man in front of Aline. That’s even better, celebrating with fellow Coordinators and a pretty boy. Magnus sits down next to Alec, crossing his legs elegantly and watching the other man’s face intently for a reaction. Alec’s eyes follows his movements and Magnus preens at the blatant interest on Alec’s face. This bodes well.

“Look who I found!” Helen exclaims.

“Congratulation for winning yet another Ribbon,” Aline tells him and Alec nods.

“Alec was it?” Magnus asks when the other man doesn’t say anything.

Alec mutters in reply and Catsby jumps on the bench next to Magnus, who takes the opportunity to snuggle closer to Alec. The Zigzagoon sits down, watching Aline and Helen curiously. More exactly, the Pokémon between them. Now that he thinks about it, Tik and Tok are nowhere to be seen. Instead, it's a [Morpeko](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/morpeko) , Full Belly mode from the yellow, brown and gray color of his fur. The hamster-like Pokémon stands on the bench, munching on purple Bluk berries. 

“This is Switch, we adopted him together,” Helen says when she notices Magnus staring. 

“He’s giving us a little bit of trouble when he gets hungry, the famous Hangry mode but we manage,” Aline goes on. 

“Must be an interesting little thing,” Magnus replies. “What about you Alec? Are you a Pokémon Trainer?”

“Not really,” Alec licks his lips, ducking his head.

“Alec got his first Pokémon a couple of days ago. Have you even started training Lancelot yet?” Aline asks.

“No,” Alec is squirming now.

“Don’t worry, it comes naturally as they say. I’m not good in battle but Pokémon Contests really helped me find what I liked to do and what I do best.” 

Magnus smiles and Alec bites his lip when their eyes meet. Maureen Brown plays on the radio, her latest hit and some people are slow dancing to the dreamy beat of the song. The light reflects on the river flowing out of the harbor and Magnus finally relaxes, sipping his cocktail. 

The quiet doesn’t last long. Switch has fallen asleep in Helen’s lap and turns black and purple all at once. The [Morpeko](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/morpeko) starts, suddenly awake and jumps on the table, charging Magnus. It crashes into the almost empty glass in front of him, drinking what’s left of the cocktail. The alcohol seems to fuel its Hangry mode even more as it turns to Alec next, whose beer is mostly untouched. 

Alec snatches the glass before Switch gets to it and the purple and black Pokémon growls, baring his teeth. They’re black from eating Bluk berries earlier and the Morpeko looks feral. Catsby jumps off the bench, running around the table to rummage in Alec’s bag.

People are starting to notice the commotion when the black and white Zigzagoon hops on the table again and drops Razz berries in front of the Morpeko. Switch swallows them all at once and turns back to his softer colors, gray and brown and yellow, to everyone’s relief. 

“I see what you meant when you said trouble,” Magnus chuckles. 

“Your Zigzagoon is very clever,” Alec comments, putting his glass down.

Catsby preens at that, rubbing against Alec’s elbow until the Trainer pets him. Helen calls Switch back and the Poké Ball falls shut with a snap. Aline snatches Alec’s beer, drowning it in one go. She looks tired, wrapped in a comfortable looking hoodie and her hair at disarray after the Morpeko’s unexpected switch to Hangry mode. Aline leans her head on Helen’s shoulder with a sigh, watching Alec pet The Great Catsby.

“Your performance with Chairman Meow was beautiful,” Alec says out of the blue. “And Catsby did a great job against Aline, no offense.” 

“None taken,” she waves his apologetic look away. 

“Thank you Alec. Would you like to take part in Pokémon Contests too?”

“Oh no. I don’t know if I want to be a Trainer, to be honest. As you can see I’m a bit old to go on my journey. I’m not even doing the Idris Tour.”

“That’s right, what are you going to do?” Helen asks. 

“I want to see dragon types for myself. I’m headed to Brocelind Forest next to see a Noivern,” Alec replies confidently. 

It’s a nice change of pace and Magnus tries to pry more information out of Alec while Aline dozes off in Helen’s arms. The night grows cold and Catsby bugs Magnus, headbutting his chest repeatedly to go back in his Poké Ball where it’s warm. Helen shakes Aline awake a moment later, helping her stand.

“Time to do a sleep,” she says, grinning.

Magnus and Alec stand up as well, walking them back to their hotel. Some dance floors send splashes of color on the pavement when the light reaches out of the bar and Magnus twirls among them to keep warm. Aline and Helen hug him before disappearing inside their hotel a moment later and he finds himself alone with Alec. The other man shuffles his feet and Magnus has a feeling Alec isn’t ready to say good bye.

“It was really nice meeting you, Alec.”

“You too.” 

Their eyes meet when Alec peers at Magnus through his eyelashes. Blue eyes, almost silver in the moonlight, that drag down Magnus’ chest slowly. The Coordinator takes a careful step closer and Alec’s eyes snap up again, a blush spreading on his high cheekbones. He’s gorgeous and Magnus really wants to spend the night with him. 

“May I kiss you?” 

Alec’s eyes widen and he nods, slowly, almost hesitantly. Magnus takes his time leaning in, just in case the other man changes his mind but their lips find each other. The kiss is gentle, more so than Magnus expected and he cups Alec’s face to deepen it, savoring the sweet taste of the other man’s lips. Alec grabs his waist, bringing them flush together. 

Magnus is engulfed in Alec’s warmth, pressing closer still as his other hand threads through Alec’s hair. The dark strands of hair feel soft between his fingers and Magnus almost forgets about the cold for a moment there. Then it comes back and bites the exposed skin of his stomach and hands and his skin explodes in shivers. 

“Thank you,” he breathes out against Alec’s lips.

“Can I… can I walk you back?” 

This is more than Magnus expected, but Alec’s hands have slipped inside his shirt, brushing at his glitter covered skin. The Coordinator grins, snuggling closer to steal some more warmth and nods eagerly. Alec wraps his arms obediently around Magnus, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ hair. 

Magnus looks forward to the night’s activities. 

He wakes up alone. He rolls on his back with a sigh, a little sore but it’s the nicest sort of ache. Alec is a considerate lover, and he worshiped every speck of glitter on Magnus’ body like constellation of stars in the sky. He kissed Magnus’ forehead when he left at the crack of dawn and thanked him for the night. Magnus would probably do it again if this is how it goes every time. 

He drags himself out of bed, leaving the warmth and the comforting weight of the comforter behind to take a shower and get ready for the day. Magnus ties his laces, humming under his breath and adjusts his “BI BI BI” crop top in front of the mirror, winking cheekily at his reflection. 

“Okay everyone, breakfast and then we’re off!”

Magnus releases all his Pokémon from their balls and grabs his bag to put some food out for them. Chairman Meow levitates near him and The Great Catsby sniffs the bag insistently. Magnus almost drops it when instead of food, he finds an egg. 

More exactly, a Pokémon egg.

“What the… Okay, change of plans. No food until someone explains to me how this happened! Did one of you have fun last night too?”

He turns around, one hand on his hip and shoving the egg in his Pokémon’s faces with the other. It’s slightly heavy, with stains on the smooth shell. Chairman Meow lets out a sound of distress, obviously innocent because the [Raichu](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/raichu) is too shy to fool around with anyone’s Pokémon. The Great Catsby doesn’t look guilty either and he doesn’t over-do the innocent-act so it’s probably not him either. 

“Century?”

Ninetails Century Fox is wary of strangers, standoffish even for a [Ninetales](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ninetales) . The Alolan Pokémon holds Magnus’ gaze and really, Magnus would be surprised if the egg turned out to be the ice type’s. 

As for his last Pokémon, Jack Marrows is brave but never struck Magnus as a charmer. The Alolan [Marowak](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/marowak) twirls his bone once, blue-green fire sending dancing light along the walls of the hotel room. It’s hard to tell if he looks guilty or not, with the skull hiding the Pokémon’s face.

“No food then?” Magnus threatens. 

Still no answer. Magnus sighs and gives in, setting the egg aside and getting food out for his Pokémon to eat. There is no point in starving them, maybe they’ll admit it once their bellies are full. What is he going to do with the egg, anyway? It’s not his responsibility, is it? Alec is at blame too, right? 

“Guys. I can’t take care of an egg,” Magnus whispers. 

He sits down, staring at the egg. It’s not moving and Magnus has no idea how long it will take before the egg hatches. Chairman Meow forgoes his food to cuddle Magnus, peppering kisses on the Coordinator’s face and he pushes the Alolan Raichu back but only half-heartedly.

“Okay okay I’m done self-loathing,” Magnus chuckles.

The Chairman gives him a look, but deems his duty accomplished and goes back to eating. As for Magnus, he comes to the only plausible conclusion to his predicament: he needs to chase Alec and give him the egg. Luckily, Alec mentioned where he was headed last night, so that shouldn’t be too complicated.

“Let’s go to the Brocelind Forest!” 

Nobody complains and they better not, Magnus thinks as he stares his Pokémon down one last time. Sometimes he wishes he had a flying type, if only to travel more easily or at least for free. 

As things are, Magnus resorts to Flying Express and lands in Brocelind Forest Camp early in the afternoon, ready to wait for Alec here. The other Trainer is bound to visit the city in his quest to see dragon types. Magnus will just have to give Alec the egg and go on with his own travels. 

There are Ribbons to win if he wants to enter the Grand Festival in Alicante. Magnus has three Ribbons already, so he’s well on his way but that doesn’t mean he should stop training. 

The Brocelind Forest is a good place to keep in shape, because Trainers live in the wild. It’s not so much a city than a wide clearing filled with tents, hence the Camp. The Gym is out in the open, in a smaller clearing. Magnus has never found any interest in collecting Badges, even before he discovered how bad at fighting he was. 

Camille wasn’t wrong, when she mocked his lack of skill, although greatly improved since his time in Galar, when it comes to battle. Magnus doesn’t like to see Pokémon get hurt and even less his own. He doesn’t see the point of it really, especially with the many abilities they can put to good use elsewhere. Why put Pokémon through such hardships when they can lift heavy charges and swim across the ocean? Isn’t that more useful than silly battles to find out which Trainer is the strongest? 

The Coordinator sighs and sets his tent among the others, nodding to his neighbors. Nobody pays much attention to him and Magnus settles on the ground to take the egg out of the bag, watching it intently. It’s gray, with darker patches here and there. Definitely not a Togepi, not that it changes anything for Magnus. 

The Great Catsby’s Poké Ball wiggles and the Zigzagoon comes out with a happy cry, running… well not exactly in circles, but something close to it. Magnus lets out a giggle and puts the egg back in his back, grabbing a Pokéblock from one of the pouches to offer it to Catsby. 

“You did well in the last Contest,” Magnus says. 

He usually sends Catsby to battle, because the black and white Zigzagoon is… well let’s just say it’s the only Pokémon Magnus actively trained for that purpose. Century fares well in Battle Stage but this is not the Alolan Ninetales strong suit, same for Jack Marrows. And Chairman Meow is way too sweet and shy to face anyone in battle. 

Magnus’ time in Alola was incredible. He met wonderful Pokémon unlike anything he had ever seen before and learned a lot by Ilima’s side. The strategist tried to help Magnus improve when it came to battling, hence Magnus’ relative success with The Great Catsby when they met in Galar. 

But it was already too late for Jack Marrows, who had been groomed for the Performance Stage and nothing else. The Alolan Marowak is brave but Magnus just doesn’t know what to do with himself, even less Jack Marrows, when it comes to battling. And maybe Magnus wasn’t really interested in Ilima’s strategies but more in the Captain’s good looks.

Catsby, who curled up in Magnus’ lap while he was lost in thought, suddenly raises his head and sniffs the air. Magnus looks up as well, beaming when he catches sight of the Trainer coming their way. More exactly, the Gym Leader. 

“Raphael!” 

An [Emolga](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/emolga) flies by Raphael’s head, bright and friendly looking, nothing like the Gym Leader. The squirrel-like Pokémon chirps in greeting, yellow wings opened wide as it swoops down to nestle in Magnus’ hair.

“No! You’re going to ruin my style,” the Coordinator protests.

“You have my blessing, Emolga,” Raphael deadpans. 

“Come on… I promise I’ll recognize bat Pokémon as a legit type if you tell Emolga to get off me.” 

Raphael is registered as a flying type user but really, he specializes in bat-like Pokémon. And he’s damn good at what he does. So skilled, in fact, that Raphael is often the last stop of the Idris Tour, although he has been known to ease inexperienced Trainers in when they started their journey in Brocelind Forest Camp. 

Not everyone lives in Alicante and starting off in the South isn’t always easy, the Gym Leaders out there are powerful. Magnus himself is from Edom, but did not take part in the tournament so this was never a problem for him. He pets Catsby’s black and white fur, exhaling a heavy sigh.

Emolga finally flies off, responding to Raphael’s non-verbal cue. It’s not easy to tell what the Gym Leader is thinking, with the perpetual scowl on his face. He might look handsome, with his leather jacket and fitted button up shirt but it’s a cold sort of beauty, the kind Magnus isn’t attracted to. Not that he was ever interested in Raphael, who is like a brother to him. 

“Have you seen tall, dark and handsome Trainer ‘wanting to see a Noivern’ by any chance? I’m looking for him,” Magnus asks while trying to salvage his hair style.

“No.” 

“He isn’t there yet then, I guess he went the more traditional way.”

Magnus shrugs and Raphael stares at him. He’s not going to ask what Magnus is here for or why he’s looking for Alec. Fortunately, Magnus is more than used to have conversations with himself and launches in a lengthy summary of his last adventures. Raphael doesn’t look like he’s listening but Magnus knows from experience that the Gym Leader will use anything Magnus says against him.

“Wait, an egg?” Raphael unexpectedly cuts in.

“Yeah. The [Pidgey](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pidgey) and the [Beedrill](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/beedrill) , you know?”

“Yes Magnus, I know about reproduction.”

Magnus smiles sheepishly and waits for Raphael to go on. The Gym Leader has a lot of siblings and no patience to go with it, but he sure knows how to bide his time. There is a reason he’s one of the toughest challenges in the Idris Tour.

“I’ll keep an eye out for your Alec and take him to see a Noivern when he gets here.” 

It takes everything Magnus has not to grin. But he can’t help it, that’s why he likes Raphael. The Gym Leader listens, and he cares even if he doesn’t show it. Not all Trainers are brainless brutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex recap:  
> 


	4. A Shiny Toucannon Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is on his way to the Brocelind Forest Camp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The Brocelind Plain is wide and empty, with wind rushing through tall, dry grass. Alec is happy to leave it all behind when he ducks inside the Brocelind Forest and finds shelter from the unrelenting sun. It doesn’t feel like winter down south. But where the clear path through the plain made for an uneventful trip, the forest brings forth wild Pokémon. 

Alec stills in front of the [Ariados](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ariados) . It’s enormous, with legs at least as long as Alec’s arms and big, mean eyes he can’t look away from. He hates spiders and this is the biggest one he has ever seen. It looks poisonous, red with yellow and purple stripes that do nothing to assuage Alec’s fears.

“Lancelot, please do something!” 

The [Dreepy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dreepy) flashes out of the Poké Ball with an excited cry that turns into a shriek. Looks like the tiny dragon doesn’t like bugs any more than Alec. The young man fumbles for his Pokédex, deciding that this is a good time to learn about Lancelot’s move set. 

“After being reborn as a ghost Pokémon, Dreepy wanders the areas it used to inhabit back when it was alive in prehistoric seas,” the machine rattles on. 

“Cool, tell me something useful?” Alec whimpers 

“Dreepy can use Astonish.” 

Alec frowns. He doesn’t know much about this move and in truth, this doesn’t bode well but it will have to do. The Ariados blows silk in Lancelot’s direction, not waiting for Alec to make up his mind because this is wild Pokémon, not an actual, Gym sanctioned battle. Strings are spraying out quickly around the Dreepy, who glances hesitantly at Alec.

“Quick, duck!” 

Lancelot zooms out of reach and Alec cheers but the wild Ariados’ threatening step forward makes him still. Right, they’re battling, or at least trying to scare the enormous spider away. It’s Alec who is scared, mostly. It’s dark in the woods, with the sound of branches breaking under the weight of undoubtedly dangerous Pokémon like the one in front of Alec and Lancelot.

“Use… Astonish?” Alec tries.

A startling shout echoes in the forest and the opposing Ariados flinches. Maybe their environment can help them too? Lancelot does a victorious loop in the air and Alec grins, biting his lip before he angers the Ariados again. 

“Can’t you tackle it or something?” 

To his surprise, Lancelot lunges at the wild Ariados. Alec tenses, afraid that the Dreepy will get hurt, it’s so small compared to the spider. But Lancelot strikes quickly and retreats while the opposing Pokémon shakes its head wildly, shaken. 

“Your Dreepy learned Quick Attack,” the Pokédex chimes in.

“Good job buddy!” 

Lancelot preens and Alec is about to cheer, thinking they’re rid of the wild Ariados, when their opponent attacks again. The spider’s shadow extends from beneath it and stretches towards Dreepy, who looks around warily. And Alec doesn’t know what to do, because it’s fast and he isn’t sure there is any way to avoid this attack. 

Dreepy tumbles in the air when it strikes and Alec winces, stepping forward to help his Pokémon. The wild Ariados doesn’t let him. It rushes forward, where the Dreepy fell to the ground, and slashing at Lancelot.

“Hurry up Lancelot, get out of the way!” 

Lancelot rolls away in the nick of time and venom splashes all around. Alec’s heart misses a beat and he’s on the verge of calling the Dreepy back and running away when Lancelot rights himself and floats valiantly in front of the opposing Ariados. 

“Quick Attack the hell out of reach!” Alec yells.

The tiny dragon ducks what looks like an infestation of mean looking bugs and does a loop in the air, facing the wild Pokémon again. Lancelot stills, focusing intently and a notification pops up on the Pokédex.

“Your Dreepy learned Infestation.” 

“Okay, Lancelot use Infestation!”

This time the move succeeds, but its the Ariados who is afflicted with Infestation. It squirms, frozen in place and Alec squares his shoulders, growing more confident. The forest has grown quiet and Alec hopes the battle scared wild Pokémon away. If they could leave him alone after that, it will have been worth it.

“Go Lancelot, Quick Attack!”

The Dreepy flashes forward, striking the Ariados with all his might. The big spider goes tumbling away in the nearest bush and doesn’t come back. Alec cheers and Lancelot zooms in, snuggling in the crook of his neck.

“That was awesome buddy!” 

Alec puts the Pokédex away and swaps it for an Oran berry, cutting it in pieces and feeding them to Lancelot. The Pokémon doesn’t look too shaken by the battle, but Alec can’t say the same. This Ariados was scary. He’s glad Lancelot seems mostly okay, the tiny dragon is braver than him so at least one of them isn’t totally hopeless. 

He’s reluctant to call Lancelot back in his Pokéball but the Dreepy earned some time to rest and napping on Alec’s shoulder could get uncomfortable as they go deeper into the Brocelind Forest. 

The further he goes the closer the trees stick together. The trail isn’t exactly tricky but Alec is wary of any more encounter with a big spider like the Ariados and keeps checking the ground before stepping forward.

Maybe Alec should get a stronger Pokémon, or at least train Lancelot if he doesn’t feel like traveling with another Pokémon. He hums, stepping over a fallen log and suddenly, the Brocelind Forest Camp comes into view.

A sigh of relief escapes him and Alec skips among the colorful tents on the edge of the clearing, happy to leave the dark depths of the forest behind him. Children run around, chasing Pokémon (or maybe the other way around) and there is a battle going on in another clearing, a little off to the side. 

Alec remembers Isabelle and Max mentioning how challenging the Gym is in Brocelind Forest Camp, but he has no intention of trying his chance there. He finds a free spot to set his tent on instead, getting to work to make sure he has somewhere to sleep in tonight. Most of his neighbors are already cooking dinner and Alec is salivating by the time he’s done.

He straightens, stretching when his eyes meet someone else’s. This mismatched pair of brown and blue is familiar and a moment later, Jace is in Alec’s face, spluttering.

“Our eyes met, let’s battle!” 

“What?” Alec stares, lost.

“Someone already challenged the Gym Leader so I might as well battle you,” Jace spits. 

“Your eyes met? Really Herondale? You’re not a teenager anymore, cut that out. Alec doesn’t want to battle you.” 

Alec turns upon hearing his name, gaping at the sight of Magnus. The Coordinator looks put together again, although his sporty outfit seems comfy as well as glittery. Alec can’t help smiling in spite of his slight embarrassment, because he remembers the night they spent together pretty well and wouldn’t mind doing it again.

“Mind your own business Bane, this is between Alec and me.” 

“I don’t want to battle you Jace. Magnus is right,” Alec speaks up.

“Fine. How do you two know each other anyway?” Jace glances between them, suspicious.

“We met in Riverside City,” Alec says before Magnus can reply.

“Why would you hang out with a Shiny [Toucannon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/toucannon) Trainer like him?” 

Alec’s eyes widen and Magnus huffs at the slur. The Coordinator doesn’t seem too bothered by the derogatory term but Alec… Alec can’t stand it, especially not coming from the boy he used to be in love with. Jace never knew that Alec was gay, left before Alec built up the nerve to come out to his best friend. Maybe it’s for the best. 

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Alec growls. 

“Why not? That’s what he is, bisexual, a Shiny Toucannon Trainer.” 

Jace shrugs and Alec reaches for Lancelot’s Poké Ball before he can fully register what he’s doing. He takes a step forward and Jace frowns, faltering in his rudeness. Alec is advancing on him now and to his satisfaction, the blond steps back.

“Alec, drop it. He isn’t worth it,” Magnus tries, following them.

They’re away from the tents now and some Trainers have abandoned their meals to watch Alec and Jace instead. Alec stops on the edge of the clearing, studying Jace intently before he makes up his mind.

“One Pokémon each, and when you lose I want you to apologize to Magnus.”

“I won’t lose. You got your first Pokémon a few days ago, remember?” Jace taunts.

“Well apparently all this time you spent away didn’t make you any smarter so I’ll take my chances,” Alec snarls.

Jace shrugs, blond strands of hair falling onto his mismatched eyes when he takes his leather jacket off. He toys with his Poké Balls for a moment, humming under his breath, then chooses one. Alec notices Magnus from the corner of his eye, stepping off to the side. He looks upset, but Alec doesn’t have time to ponder on it.

“Raziel, I choose you!” Jace calls out.

A [Sandslash](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/sandslash) jumps out of the Poké Ball and Alec frowns because once again, the opposing Pokémon is bigger than Lancelot, more than twice the dragon’s size. Maybe he miscalculated this one, but it’s too late to back out of the fight now. He throws the Poké Ball in the air with as much confidence as he can muster.

“Go Lancelot!”

The Dreepy flashes out of the Poké Ball with a war cry and Jace’s eyes widen when he catches sight of the dragon type. The blond looks torn between being impressed or laughing, but he does neither and directs Raziel to attack instead. 

“Slash! Get rid of this midget already!”

“Lancelot dodge and use Astonish!”

The Pokémon miss each other by a breath and Lancelot’s attack stuns Raziel long enough for Alec to press his advantage. Maybe he could get used to this, if it means kicking Jace’s ass. It’s just… disappointing to see what his childhood best friend has become.

“Infestation!”

Raziel is afflicted with the bug move and whimpers, surprised when he finds he can’t move. Jace gaps and Alec doesn’t let him find a way out of the attack, encouraging Lancelot to Quick Attack a few times in succession. With any luck, they might wear the Sandslash out before he deals any damage to Lancelot.

The tiny dragon strikes twice before Raziel breaks out of Infestation. People are muttering around them, about ground type moves he can’t use since Lancelot floats out of reach but Jace has something up his sleeve.

“Gyro Ball!”

“Duck!” Alec calls out to Lancelot.

The Sandslash curls up into a silver ball and lunges towards the Dreepy. The tiny dragon isn’t fast enough, colliding with Raziel instead and tumbling away with a whimper. Alec startles, eager to help his Pokémon but Lancelot rights himself a moment later and bares his teeth. Alec remembers Isabelle using that attack with her Pyroar and hopes Lancelot is half as powerful as Lit, else this might end badly.

“Bite!”

Lancelot lunches forward and swoops down, avoiding the Sandslash claws and going round Raziel to bite his tail. And from the clench of his teeth, bite down hard. Alec can’t help it, he cheers for Lancelot.

“Good job buddy, Quick Attack!”

It’s the last straw, Lancelot hits Raziel under the jaw and knocks him out with a victorious yap. The Trainers that gathered around them for the battle cheer and Alec pumps up his fist. Lancelot zooms back to him and snuggles in the crook of his neck, nuzzling against Alec.

“I believe you owe Magnus an apology,” Alec tells Jace.

The blond stares at him in disbelief. It’s getting dark and most people have gone back to their tents now. The forest rustles with the sounds of Pokémon getting ready to sleep or just waking up to spend the night wandering about. Jace sighs before turning to Magnus and begrudgingly doing as he’s told.

“I’m sorry, I guess your sexuality is of no consequence to me.” 

Magnus nods, slightly dismissive and Alec can’t blame him. Jace deserved it. Alec turns around, not wanting to spend more time than necessary with his best friend turned nemesis, apparently. Like Zangoose and Seviper indeed, Imogen might have been onto something… 

Alec leaves Jace to his leather jacket and Magnus follows him. The Coordinator falls in step beside him, reaching to pet Lancelot’s head and Alec ducks his head because he remembers these long fingers quite well.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” Magnus finally says.

“He’s just so… annoying,” Alec mutters.

“Jace and me go way back, we met in Sinnoh and kept bumping into each other in Galar and Alola. You’d think you make friends on the way but he’s always been a prick,” Magnus agrees.

“We…” Alec sighs, running a hand through his hair. “We were best friend, before he left on his first journey. Apparently he resents me for not coming with him.”

“Why didn’t you?” Magnus asks, his tone low and gentle.

“I had to take care of my siblings until they were old enough to undertake the Idris Tour too.” 

Alec stops near his tent and Lancelot slithers down his arm, sniffing at his back. It makes Alec smile through his frustration. He squats down next to his bag, getting food out for the Pokémon and some for himself too. He should have been preparing dinner instead of fighting Jace and now he will have to do it in the dark.

“Ugh, I don’t want to cook,” he sighs. 

“I made chili, if you’d like to join me.”

Magnus smiles when Alec looks up and he can’t resist those dark brown eyes blinking slowly. Alec pretends to, though, because he has his dignity. Especially after spending the night with Magnus in Riverside City. He’s not quite sure what the Coordinator has in mind, a repeat of that time or just making friends now that they’re… acquainted.

“What kind of chili?” Alec asks in mock wariness.

“The kind they make in Galar,” Magnus replies cheerfully.

Alec has never been there, so he doesn’t know what to expect. But the promise of free, ready-made food is good enough for him. He calls Lancelot back in his Ball and follows Magnus. Brocelind Camp Forest is quiet now, most Trainers have retired for the night. 

They walk past colorful tents and some swags for brave people who sleep in the open. Alec doesn’t think he could do that, especially not after his encounter with the Ariados. Magnus’ doesn’t seem like the kind of Coordinator who sleeps outside either and indeed, his tent is bright blue, with a pattern of stars on top.

Alec takes a seat on the ground, watching as Magnus moves about, grabbing one of his Poké Balls. A Pokémon jumps out and Alec gaps at the sight of the Alolan [Marowak](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/marowak) . It looks tough, spinning a bone around until it lights up with blue-green fire.

“This is Jack Marrows,” Magnus introduces his Pokémon. “Can you light it up please?” 

The Coordinator nods at the fire pit and Jack Marrows does as he’s been asked to, returning inside his Poké Ball as soon as the fire is going strong and steady. Magnus pouts but doesn’t scold his Marowak, setting the chili on top of the flames instead and waiting for it to warm up.

“So… this is going to sound weird but I had a hidden agenda when I invited you for dinner,” Magnus starts.

Uh oh. Alec frowns, because he’s not quite sure what Magnus is getting at. “Yes?”

“I found something the morning after… you know?” The Coordinator goes on.

“Something?” Alec repeats.

Magnus doesn’t reply immediately. He takes the food off the fire instead and hesitates before grabbing cutlery from his bag. He puts some food on a plate, handing it to Alec who accepts it warily. Magnus doesn’t take a plate for himself though and fiddles with the opening of his bag instead.

“Look I think our Pokémon got to know each other better okay? Because I found an egg.”

Alec laughs. He knows he shouldn’t, it’s rude and Magnus looks embarrassed. The light of the fire throws moving shadows on his face, emphasizing the Coordinator’s distress. It doesn’t make sense though, Lancelot is probably too young to get frisky with another Pokémon and even if he weren’t, Alec doesn’t think Magnus’ Pokémon are compatible.

“I’m sorry but,” Alec wipes some tears off his face. “Lancelot is my only Pokémon. It’s impossible.”

Magnus frowns and rummages through his bag, getting the egg out. And it’s an egg alright, light gray with slightly darker patches here and there. Alec leans forward, curious and the Coordinator’s defeated expression wins him over. The flames light up his eyes, dancing wildly with the distant singing of bugs in the night. Magnus’ eyes look like pools of honey and Alec sighs. He sets his plate aside and takes the egg to have a closer look.

“But if it’s not our Pokémon, how did it get in my bag?” Magnus whispers.

“Wait, did you come all the way to Brocelind Forest Camp because you thought it was my Pokémon’s egg?” 

Alec blinks and Magnus looks sheepish. Maybe he did. Alec shakes his head, deciding not to comment because it probably made sense with what little Magnus knew. Alec takes his plate back and starts eating, moaning in delight as strong flavors explode in his mouth with the first bite.

“You like it?” Magnus perks up.

“This is good!” Alec agrees, nodding frantically.

Magnus gets a plate for himself and starts eating as well, watching the egg with a frown on his beautiful face. They eat in silence, none of them having anything to say about the egg. Alec has no idea how it got in Magnus’ bag and obviously, the Coordinator doesn’t either.

“I can’t take care of it,” Magnus finally breathes out.

“Why not?”

“I’m… I’m not a good Trainer. I told you Pokémon Contests are the only thing I can manage.”

“Sounds like good Pokémon training to me,” Alec muses.

If anything, it’s Alec who isn’t a good Trainer, he’s just a beginner really. He helped Hodge around at the Gym in Nephilim Falls and spent some time with Isabelle’s team but he never had any Pokémon of his own.

He finishes his plate with a delighted sigh and picks up the egg again, turning it this way and that way to get a better look. The shell is smooth, slightly warm and it feels like the egg could get heavy if Alec carries it for too long.

“Do you want it?” Magnus asks him.

“What? No!” 

The Coordinator is done eating and stares at Alec intently, probably hoping to get rid of the egg. But Alec can’t, he’s almost overwhelmed by Lancelot already. Magnus has way more experience than Alec and it’s him who found the egg anyway.

“I’m sure you’ll do great Magnus. You’re very talented,” Alec tells him.

Magnus blushes and stops arguing, reaching to grab the egg and put it back in his bag. Alec stands up, washing the dishes at the nearby tap and handing them, dry and clean, to the other man. They put the fire out and Alec turns to Magnus, shuffling his feet. Last time they found themselves alone at night…

“Thanks for dinner,” Alec says before his thoughts get away from him.

“My pleasure.”

Magnus smiles and Alec walks away with the memory of his face bathed in the light of glowing embers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex recap:  
> 


	5. Hold your Rapidash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec met again, and Alec won a battle against Jace. It's time to part way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Alec wakes up to the sound of people running across the Brocelind Forest Camp. He hurries out of his tent, afraid something caught fire or anything similarly dangerous, only to find the inhabitants rushing to the next clearing. Alec squints, trying to catch sight of the origin of the commotion and here it is, unsurprising, Jace facing Raphael for his Gym Badge. 

He’s tempted to go back to sleep, but Alec is awake already so he might just as well watch the battle. He grabs a pack of Lava Cookies from his bag, munching on his way to the next clearing. Pokémon Contests originated from Hoenn, Magnus must have been there, Alec muses distractedly. He would have tried real, home-made rice crackers in Lavaridge Town rather than the industrial issued pack Alec has almost completely eaten.

“How many Badges do you have?” Raphael asks Jace when Alec reaches the clearing.

“Five,” Jace replies.

“Hold your [Rapidash](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/rapidash) !” Alec chokes on his Lava Cookie but nobody pays him any attention. 

That many Badges already? What is Jace doing, taking on Raphael already? It’s too early, he should be challenging another Gym Leader... Alec shakes his head and catches sight of Magnus walking up to him. The Coordinator smiles as he comes up to Alec, carrying the egg in his arms.

“Are you keeping it?” Alec whispers.

“Well I can’t really give it to you, now, can I?” Magnus chuckles. “I’m still hoping someone will see it and ask if I plan to keep it so I can give it to them.”

He extends his arms, offering the egg to Alec who bites his lip to hold back a laugh. They settle on the ground to watch the battle, Magnus holding the egg protectively to his chest. Alec is pretty sure the referee is one of Raphael’s brothers, as his siblings sit close to the battle field, watching intently and the crowd cheers for Raphael. 

“Bunny I choose you!” Jace calls over the deafening noise.

It’s a [Politoed](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/politoed) and Alec winces when the green, frog-like Pokémon comes face to face with Raphael’s [Emolga](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/emolga) . Magnus whistles, expressing his support for the electric type and the crowd cheers again. The Gym Leader is well liked and Jace’s outburst the day before seems to have discouraged some of his supporters. The blond goes into the battle with only four Pokémon, while Raphael is using five but Alec has lost interest already, watching his surroundings instead.

It’s a sunny day and light pours down through the foliage, bringing forth Raphael’s golden complexion and streaks of honey in his dark hair. Some spectators are still in their sleep wear (Alec, for instance) but Magnus is already dressed up, his makeup on point and his hair streaked with pink, curling on his forehead. He looks softer this way, especially with the egg in his arms.

It reminds Alec of the sheer bliss on Magnus’ face after the night they spent together, the way he had stretched on the bed with a deep, satiated sigh. Alec was the best kind of worn out the next morning and crawling out of bed had been difficult, but necessary. 

He still has to find a Noivern.

The crowd sighs when Emolga goes down with a wave of Muddy Water. Jace’s Politoed looked bored, almost eager to get back in his Poké Ball. Alec is torn between wanting to encourage the water type and unwilling to show any support to Jace, so he watches in silence instead.

Raphael sends out a purple bat like Pokémon next. It looks haughty, and it probably has every right to be. The [Crobat](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/crobat) must have liked the Gym Leader a lot to evolve as it’s heavily influenced by the level of trust and friendship between the Trainer and the Pokémon. 

“Poison Fang!”

The Crobat strikes, poisoning Jace’s Politoed badly and the bat like Pokémon flies around victoriously. It’s confusing for Bunny, especially in addition to the hallucinations he’s undoubtedly afflicted with because of the poison. 

“Come on Bunny, get a grip!” Jace calls desperately.

No amount of encouragement seems to snap Bunny out of confusion. The Politoed hurts himself, bouncing high and crashing on the uneven ground of the clearing. It’s no surprise really, Jace’s and Bunny’s bond doesn’t seem half as strong as the one between Raphael and his Crobat.

Jace’s Pokémon faints, exhausted and the blond sends his [Sandslash](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/sandslash) out next. The crowd grows quiet at the sight of Raziel, as though sensing the tables are about to turn and just on cue, Jace calls out his next move.

“Gyro Ball then Earthquake!”

It connects and the Crobat doesn’t get up quickly enough. The ground opens up beneath the purple bat, crushing its wings and Raziel is on his opponent in a flash, slashing wildly. Silence lingers in the clearing and Raphael takes some time to assess his Pokémon’s injuries before calling the Crobat back in his Poké Ball.

“[Woobat](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/woobat) , let’s go!”

Alec tenses. It’s a bat, once again, and a young one at that. He glances at Magnus but the Coordinator doesn’t look too concerned, petting the egg as he watches the battle. As for Jace, he straightens, as though growing even more confident with such an opponent.

“Future Sight!” Raphael calls out without missing a beat.

The Woobat focuses, screwing up its heart shaped nose. It’s cute but it doesn’t look tough at all and the attack fails, or so Alec thinks when nothing happens. Jace doesn’t bat an eye, sending his Sandslash to squash the fur ball of a bat that is Woobat but the light blue Pokémon evades his attack and Raphael switches it out just after.

“[Gliscor](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/gliscor) , your turn!”

This one looks intimidating, especially compared to the Woobat. It’s wide and vicious looking with a long tail, big purple clamps and wide yellow eyes. Alec shivers as the Gliscor flaps its black wings, flying higher and out of reach.

“Gyro Ball!” Jace calls out in a desperate attempt to strike the Gliscor.

“Dodge and use Acrobatics!” Raphael shouts.

The Pokémon miss each other and Raziel digs a hole in the ground, disappearing out of reach as well. Except he doesn’t, Alec realizes a moment later, holding his breath. Raphael sends his enormous, winged scorpion Pokémon, after the Sandslash.

“Gliscor is also ground type,” Magnus whispers to him.

“Let’s get this over this, Night Slash!” Raphael shouts again.

Raziel doesn’t come out of the tunnel and the crowd murmurs about the Future Sight move that must have taken effect by now. And it’s true, Alec finds out as the Gliscor that drags the Sandslash out of the underground. Jace winces, checking his Pokémon for any lasting injuries before sending the next one out. It’s Maria, the [Bellossom](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/bellossom) , who falters when she notices the Gliscor.

“Petal Dance!” Jace calls out, not wasting any time.

It connects but Gliscor doesn’t go down, even as Maria keeps dancing. The unrelenting attack wears the Gliscor out but Maria is left exhausted and slightly confused by the time her petals fall back to the ground. Alec grimaces in sympathy when she goes down with her opponent’s Acrobatics.

Jace looks dejected now and sends his [Hawlucha](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/hawlucha) out without much conviction. The sky battle that follows is probably impressive for flying type Trainers but Alec is bored and looks at Magnus’ egg instead, mesmerized by the patterns the Coordinator draws on the shell without noticing. Ithuriel goes down a moment later and the crowd cheers for the Gym Leader’s victory.

“Come back when you’ve changed your attitude and won enough Badges to pose a real challenge,” Raphael tells Jace.

Magnus snickers at that and Alec can’t help but smile too. Jace doesn’t reply, dragging his feet towards his tent (or so Alec assumes). There isn’t a Pokémon Center in the Brocelind Forest Camp, which part of the reason Raphael’s challenge is usually the last step before entering the tournament to face the Elite Four. 

The crowd scatters now that the battle is over and Alec stands up, dusting his pants off before offering his hand to Magnus. The Coordinator beams at him, grabbing his hand and Alec helps Magnus to his feet with memories of their night together flashing in his mind. He still remembers the other man’s weight in his arms.

“Come on,” Magnus unknowingly interrupts his thoughts. “I’d like to introduce you to Raphael.”

The Gym Leader is feeding Sitrus berries to his Pokémon when they come up to him. Raphael glances at Magnus, then Alec and scowls before standing up. Alec has the urge to step back, because it feels like he’s bothering the flying type Trainer but Magnus doesn’t even blink an eye at Raphael’s expression. To his credit, Woobat and Emolga look adorable. Even Gliscor has softened now that the battle is over and Crobat, munching on a yellow berry, is almost cute.

“This is Alec,” Magnus says.

“Nice to meet you,” Alec squeaks.

“Magnus told me you wanted to see a Noivern?” Raphael says more than he asks.

Alec nods anyway and the Gym Leader grabs his last Poké Ball, tilting it slightly to the side as the Pokémon contained inside leaves the Ball. A dragon flies out, dark and imposing and Alec gaps at the sight of a [Noivern](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/noivern) . She’s gorgeous, with purple markings and upon noticing Alec’s awe, the Noivern lowers her head, allowing him to pet her.

Raphael leaves them to it and Alec walks around the dragon type, admiring her wingspan and the light green skin beneath her wings. He takes his Pokédex out to hear what the machine has to say about the Noivern and Lancelot, sensing Alec’s emotions, leaves his Poké Ball. The [Dreepy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dreepy) chirps in greeting, watching the Noivern from under Alec’s armpit.

“They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark. Although it has a violent disposition, if you give it a nice ripe fruit that it loves, Noivern will suddenly become tame,” the Pokédex crackles.

“Impressive huh?” Alec tells his Pokémon.

“Jace won’t know what hits him when he comes back to challenge you again,” Magnus comments.

“He’s got potential. He must have made a quick work of Kaelie and Emma if he’s already here,” Raphael replies with a shrug.

Magnus hums and Alec glances at them, smiling when he sees Magnus holding onto the egg still. The Coordinator keeps absentmindedly rubbing mysterious patterns onto the shell. The sun is high in the sky now and it looks almost translucent in the light. Alec catches himself trying to guess what Pokémon will come out of the egg when Raphael speaks again.

“I wonder how he’ll fare against Asmodeus,” the Gym Leader adds. 

The Coordinator doesn’t reply but he stops fiddling with the egg. Lancelot nudges Alec, who smiles at his Pokémon and pretends he doesn’t get the hint. The Dreepy looks expectant, hoping to get a berry probably since Raphael’s Pokémon are still feasting on their Sitrus berries. From the expression on the Noivern’s face, she wouldn’t say no to a snack either. Alec shakes his head, turning to Raphael and Magnus again.

“Is Asmodeus the next Gym Leader?”

“Well, no. Geographically speaking it’s Maia in Lake Lyn City actually,” Magnus finally speaks up. 

Alec nods, petting Lancelot’s head, “Well, I’m headed to Edom next.”

Magnus perks up at that, “Really? Me too!”

Alec is about to reply when The Noivern bumps her head against his free hand, making him look away. Alec grins, petting her too with a delighted sigh. He coos at the dragon, momentarily forgetting the conversation going on next to him.

“So, you’re keeping the egg?” Raphael asks Magnus.

“Why, would you like to take it?” Magnus replies, immediately handing it to the Gym Leader.

Raphael shakes his head and Alec bites his lip. He really doesn’t think he can care for an egg but he’s really curious about it now and well… Magnus and him are headed to the same city aren’t they?

“Look, I won’t take the egg but I could tag along? It’s bound to hatch at some point and maybe if we travel together it won’t feel as daunting for you? Although I don’t think I’ll be much help,” Alec says, rubbing the back of his head.

Lancelot shrieks at the loss of attention and floats up, nestling in Alec’s hair with a happy chirp. Magnus blinks up at them, taken aback by the offer. His grip on the egg tightens a moment later and he nods, a smile blooming on his lips.

They agree to meet up at Alec’s tent once they’ve packed their things and Alec turns to the Noivern, petting her one last time. She sighs happily, nuzzling against his hand and he turns to Raphael with a matching smile.

“Thanks for introducing me to your Noivern.”

Raphael nods and lets his Pokémon bid Alec goodbye before returning to their Poké Balls. Alec gestures for Lancelot to do the same and the tiny dragon floats down reluctantly before complying, having apparently made himself quite comfy in Alec’s hair.

“Thanks for trusting Magnus’ ability to care for the egg. He’s too busy worrying about making his attacks pretty to worry about effective moves but that doesn’t mean he isn’t good with Pokémon,” Raphael suddenly speaks up.

“He’s very talented and anyone saying otherwise would be lying,” Alec agrees slowly.

There is something in Raphael’s gaze then, underneath the perpetual scowl on his face, that warms Alec’s heart. He made the right choice, he’s sure of it now. The Gym Leader strolls away and Alec hurries back to his tent to pack everything. He doesn’t want to make Magnus wait.

As it turns out, it’s Alec who ends up waiting for the Coordinator. Magnus comes running, a Pokémon following behind him and holding the egg to his chest. He’s panting when he stops near Alec and gestures at his Pokémon, introducing him to Alec.

“This is Ninetails Century Fox and it’s his fault we’re late.”

The Alolan [Ninetales](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ninetales) growls at that. It’s the ice-type counter part of the common Ninetales and Alec stares at the Pokémon for a while, mesmerized. Century looks eerie in the Brocelind Forest, like an ancient spirit. The fox like Pokémon notices his staring and preens a little, which makes Magnus chuckle.

“Should we get going?”

“Sure. Do you know how to get to Edom?” 

Magnus nods eagerly, pointing at a crossroad across the Brocelind Forest Camp. The Alolan Ninetales trots forward, his head held high and his several tails fanned out in a beautiful display of elegance behind him. Alec follows, frowning at the sign that reads Lake Lyn City when they walk past it.

“If we get to Lake Lyn then we just have to follow along the shore, cross the river and walk around the forest until the mountains of Edom comes into view,” Magnus explains.

“I didn’t realize the mountains were so close to Lake Lyn,” Alec comments.

“Well technically they’re all around Idris,” Magnus adds.

“Yeah but apart from Nephilim Falls, Whittletown and Edom they’re mostly unexplored.”

“True. I’m just so used to going round the forest and cutting through the fields, it feels like I get there quicker somehow. I always get lost in the forest anyway so it might be true,” Magnus laughs.

“I won’t complain about avoiding the forest,” Alec chuckles too, nodding.

They still have to cross the Brocelind Forest to get to Lake Lyn and Alec sticks close to Magnus. He doesn’t want to meet another giant spider, the last one was scary enough. The path is wide and clear, nothing like the trail Alec followed to Brocelind Forest Camp and Century walks beside them, a mirage among the heavy foliage of the nearest trees. 

“So, do you always have one Pokémon with you?” Alec asks after some time.

“I wouldn’t say always but fairly often yes. Traveling gets lonely sometimes,” Magnus shrugs. “I chose Century today because ice moves are safer in the forest, I wouldn’t want to burn it down.”

It makes sense and Alec feels more confident in the presence of the Ninetales. No spider would want to cross that Pokémon, right? Wrong. A big, yellow one crawls in the middle of the path, staring at them six blue eyes… Or maybe only two, and eye-like spots on its head. It doesn’t matter, Alec slides behind Magnus with a whimper anyway.

It looks like an electric-type, a [Galvantula](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/galvantula) probably and it definitely has six legs. Magnus stops, holding the egg tighter and Century steps elegantly in front of them, sitting down as though this is a Pokémon Contest. Alec envies the Alolan Ninetales’ calm and presses closer to Magnus, who glances over his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“I really don’t like spiders.”

“Why? They’re kinda cute,” Magnus pouts.

Alec shakes his head wildly and the Galvantula advances on them. 

“Aurora Beam!” Magnus calls out.

The rainbow colored attack flashes past the Galvantula, missing it completely. It lingers in the atmosphere though, a beautiful gleam among dark green leaves like northern lights in the sky. The spider like Pokémon scampers out of reach and disappears deeper in the forest with an offended cry.

“That was beautiful, nicely done Century!” Magnus praises.

“More like medium rare,” Alec mumbles.

The Coordinator barks out a laugh Alec relaxes, stepping away from Magnus. He watches with a smile as his travel companion feeds a Poffin to the white Ninetales, completely disregarding the fact that the attack missed.

They resume walking a moment later, making their way through the Brocelind Forest without any more run ins with wild Pokémon. Alec stops holding his breath when the trees grow more distant from each other and the surface of a lake shines in the distance.

“You must have visited many regions,” Alec breaks the silence.

“I guess? I went to Hoenn first, then Sinnoh, Alola and finally Galar,” Magnus recalls.

“Really? Oh, which one is your first Pokémon then?”

Alec glances at the Coordinator and immediately regrets asking. Magnus looks deeply uncomfortable, staring right ahead and even Century slowed down to rub his head against Magnus’ thigh. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Alec hurries to say.

“It’s alright, it’s not like it’s a secret,” Magnus replies but he’s still tense. “I caught a [Poochyena](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/poochyena) , but we didn’t do well in Pokémon Contests, he was very confrontational and I… I didn’t know what to do with him, so I left Hoenn and caught a [Pichu](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pichu) in Sinnoh. Raising Chairman Meow from such a young age was so much easier, I groomed him for Pokémon Contests and we started winning… So I dismissed my Poochyena, eventually sending it back home before visiting Alola, where I met the rest of my team.” 

“Oh.”

“It’s embarrassing but not unusual, something similar happened to Jace actually,” Magnus goes on. “Bunny was very weak when he was still a [Poliwag](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/poliwag) . Raziel was much stronger, better for Jace who was starting out as a challenger and then he caught an [Oddish](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/oddish) , Maria, that turned into a Bellossom so he didn’t train Bunny for a long while and it still shows. Even Hawlucha has a stronger bond with Jace.”

Alec hums. It’s strange, to hear about Jace’s journey from another. His heart aches for Magnus and his Poochyena. It’s obvious Magnus feels guilty, is probably convinced he failed the Pokémon. No wonder the Coordinator is so insecure when it comes to the egg!

“You were a beginner, you can’t blame yourself for making the mistakes that helped you grow and allowed you to learn how to care for your other Pokémon. I’m probably making a ton of them myself,” Alec tries.

“Seems to me you’re doing pretty good,” Magnus says, glancing at him.

The Coordinator’s voice is shaky still but he’s smiling and Alec will take that for now, pointing at Lake Lyn City in the distance. They’re almost there and he’s looking forward to spending the night in a proper bed. The fact that last time this happened, Alec shared the bed with Magnus, doesn’t go unnoticed but none of them mentions it. It’s not like Alec expects it to happen again. 

It was a one off, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokédex recap:  
> 


	6. Make a Swift attack fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are travelling together, and Alec makes new friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Lake Lyn City is made up of tree houses, with fairy lights wrapped around the trees. The Pokémon Center, with its red roof, is Alec and Magnus first stop. They walk in tiredly, and stop by the counter to let Nurse Joy check on their respective Pokémon. Fortunately they’re all in good health, and Century, who has walked by Alec and Magnus’ side all day, is glad to return in his Poké Ball.

“We’re looking for an hotel to spend the night in,” Magnus says conversationally. “Any recommendation?”

“There ought to be a few rooms available at Lake Lyn Inns,” Nurse Joy replies.

She points at a wide construct stretched out between a few trees. They thank her and trudge out, looking around. Everything is perched high up, with ladders leading to the entrance of each building and rope bridges in between. 

Except for the Gym, a shack on the side of the lake. It looks busy, even with the evening coming down on them and the city growing dark. The surface of the lake is still and Alec wonders what it looks like in daylight. Could he see through and watch fish-like Pokémon play in the water? 

“Come on, we’ll explore tomorrow,” Magnus nudges Alec gently.

Alec follows the Coordinator inside the hotel, glancing around. Wood everywhere, of course, and the furniture is rustic, with comfy looking cushions over the seats. Alec hopes the mattress is comfortable, because he doesn’t want to sleep on a wooden plank. 

They each get keys for their rooms from the front desk and Alec lets out a yawn, smiling sheepishly at Magnus. The Coordinator waves his embarrassment away and saunters after Alec when they cross a rope bridge to get to their rooms. 

That’s when they see it, three Trainers near the water.

“What’s going on?” Alec asks Magnus, pointing towards the commotion.

“Looks like a battle,” the Coordinator replies, squinting.

They backtrack, running out of the hotel. Magnus and Alec race towards the lake, where a man and a woman wearing white uniforms have cornered another young man. It’s dark and Alec can barely see the coin shining on the head of the couple’s [Meowth](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/meowth) , even less the logo on their clothes.

“Leave me alone!” the third Trainer exclaims.

The couple and their Pokémon close in on him, and his hold on the [Shroomish](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/shroomish) he keeps close to his chest tightens. The mushroom-like Pokémon looks angry and scared at the same time, shivering in the Trainer’s arms and spurting golden stunning spores every now and then. 

Alec catches sight of a [Teddiursa](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/teddiursa) holding onto the Trainer’s pants, peeking from behind him. There is a [Chatot](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/chatot) on his shoulder too, flicking its wings wildly and shouting threats. The shack is dark mass to their left, red lanterns swinging around the building. 

“Come on, Pokémon whisperer, help us catch a [Dratini](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dratini) !” the Meowth demands.

Alec stills. A talking Meowth? Impossible. Meowth don’t speak like humans do, not to Alec’s knowledge at least. Some Pokémon are able to parrot their language but they’re far and few in between, often like the blue bird on the stranger’s shoulder.

Magnus doesn’t seem fazed though and takes a step forward and into the light. He holds a Poké Ball determinedly in his right hand and the egg in his left, but the line of his shoulders is tense and Alec remembers Magnus’ dislike for battling. He takes a step forward as well, standing side by side with Magnus in an obvious show of support.

“He said leave him alone!” the Coordinator calls out.

“Who dares disturbing us?” the man in uniform asks, scratching his blue hair.

“Who cares? We are on a mission to catch a Dratini,” the woman replies, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

Alec watches, mesmerized, as they turn their backs on Magnus and him, and strike a pose. 

“Prepare for trouble!” the woman starts.

“And make it double!” the man adds.

They spin on their feet to face them and point to the moon. There are big, pink “R” on their shirts and they wear high black boots with matching gloves. Alec has never seen anything quite like them. The Meowth grins, looking especially smug with the coin on his head shining bright now that he’s in the light.

“To protect the world from devastation!” the woman goes on.

“To unite all peoples within our nation!”

“To denounce the evils of truth and love!”

“To extend our reach to the stars above!”

“Jessie!” the woman calls out, cocking her hip out.

“James!” the man echoes.

“Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!”

“Surrender now, or prepare to fight!”

“Meowth! That's right!” the Pokémon says at last.

“That’s Team Rocket, bandits who make a living out of attempting to steal other Trainer’s Pokémon and generally being a nuisance,” Magnus sums up, inspecting his nails.

“I can’t help you,” the young man from before whimpers. 

“What do you mean? You say in your vlogs that you’re a Pokémon whisperer, surely you can catch a Dratini for us!” James pleads.

He looks quite taken with his victim, his eyes shining in the dim light of the evening. Alec momentarily forgets they’re supposed to help the poor bloke when Jessie slaps her partner over the head. The Meowth hisses, hackles raised and his beige fur looks extraordinarily well-cared for.

“Focus!” Jessie and the Meowth scold James.

The Meowth takes another threatening step forward and the Trainer recoils. His foot slides in the mud near the water and he flails his arms wildly, letting go of the Shroomish. 

The mushroom-like Pokémon falls in the mud, dark splotches covering its green markings and the Chatot flies off, muttering under its breath. The golden crescent moon on the Teddiursa’s forehead flashes in the moonlight and it jumps back just in time to watch the young man fall in the water.

“That’s it, catch the Dratini!” the Meowth squeals.

“That’s enough!” Alec cuts in, coming back to his senses.

“Lancelot, use Bite!”

The [Dreepy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dreepy) zooms out of the Poké Ball and sinks his teeth in the Meowth’s tail. Magnus uses the distraction to push the egg in Alec’s arms and rush towards the water. He tries to help the Trainer get out of the lake when the door of the shack slams open.

“What is this ruckus?” the newcomer asks.

It’s a young woman with an Afro, wearing a tight tank top with an apron tied around her waist. She catches sight of Jessie, James and Meowth and doesn’t ask anymore questions, sending two of her own Pokémon out. Alec winces when Meowth catches Lancelot with a Fury Swipe. 

“Quick Attack!” he calls out for the Dreepy to retaliate with. Alec cheers for his Pokémon, “Good boy! Don’t let that bully get the better of you!”

A [Lucario](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/lucario) and a [Toxicroak](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/toxicroak) join the fray, and the sour smell of a poison attack lingers in the air while Lucario gets its Aura Sphere ready. Alec’s Dreepy returns in his Poké Ball just in time for the powerful attack to send Team Rocket flying on the other side of the lake with a cry of surprise.

“Thank you,” Alec tells the newcomer.

“Good riddance,” Magnus mutters, helping the Trainer up.

“You’re Magnus Bane!” the young man exclaims.

He pushes his glasses up his nose, squinting in the dim light of the shack. Red lanterns flutter with the night breeze, barely enough to distinguish anyone’s features. The Shroomish and the Teddiursa hurry to the stranger’s side, checking on him. The Chatot lands on the young man’s dark hair, making a nest of the damp locks. 

“I’m okay guys,” the Trainer reassures them.

The woman glances at Alec and her Pokémon return in their Poké Balls. She dusts her apron off imaginary dirt and beckons them towards the shack.

“Good job there with your Dreepy,” she compliments. “I’m Maia.”

“Alec,” he nods.

Maia ushers everyone inside when it turns out that a small crowd had gathered to witness the battle. Inside the shack is a pub, with wooden tables and a small stage surrounded by fairy lights. It looks cozy, but Alec spies the gym in the backroom, a wide space meant for Gym battles.

“What were you thinking, Simon? Facing Team Rocket on your own, you don’t even have a Pokémon!” Maia scolds, sliding behind the bar.

“What are these Pokémon doing with you if they’re not yours?” Alec can’t help but ask.

“We’re friends! I met them on my travels and they haven’t left since. I’m some sort of Pokémon whisperer if you will,” Simon explains.

The Chatot flies off to land on top of the highest shelf in the pub, losing colorful feathers on the way, and the Shroomish hides beneath Simon’s stool. The Teddiursa though, tugs at Simon’s trousers leg until the young man gives in and picks the small bear up, settling it in his lap. 

“Chatty has been with me since I left Whittle Town!” Simon babbles excitedly.

He points at the colorful bird on the shelf, and Alec notices blue, yellow and green feathers in Simon’s hair. The other man doesn’t seem to care, cuddling the Teddiursa in his lap. When Alec looks around, many other patrons have Pokémon with them and it warms his heart to see such a Pokémon-friendly space.

“And I met Baby in the Brocelind Forest,” Simon goes on.

“You just give them too much food,” Maia comments under her breath. “Especially Baby.”

The Shroomish protests loudly from its hiding post beneath Simon’s stool. Alec exchanges a smile with Magnus as they peer at the mushroom-like Pokémon, who seems to be sulking.

“Sorry Maia, I didn’t want to bother you,” Simon defends himself.

“It’s fine,” the bartender tells Simon. “You’re lucky Magnus was here.”

“I can’t believe it, _the_ Magnus Bane,” Simon gushes. “Can you believe it Maple?”

Alec follows the young man’s eyes and gaps at the sight of a [Goodra](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/goodra) behind the counter. Maple, as it’s his name, looks at loss of what to do but no less happy to hang out in the pub. The purple dragon beams and hands Simon a towel to dry himself off, chirping happily. Alec grabs his Pokédex to know what the machine has to say about the Goodra.

“It's very friendly toward people. If you grow close to it, Goodra will hug you with its sticky, slime-covered body. Don't get mad,” the Pokédex crackles.

“You want something to drink?” Maia asks Alec.

“No thanks,” he shakes his head, staring at the Goodra.

It’s looks happy, if not a little dumb and Alec feels like Maple is the kind of Pokémon that loves cuddles. He’s proven right when the dragon type notices the Pokédex sprouting data about it, walks around the bar, and throws itself at Alec for a hug. Alec chuckles, and careful not to crush the egg, hugs the Goodra back (not without a grimace when his clothes end up covered in slime).

“I see you’ve made a friend,” Maia comments, chuckling. 

Alec gives a bashful smile and pets the purple dragon, who squeals in delight. The bartender looks appreciative of Alec’s cuddling session with the Goodra and the Trainer blushes. He loves dragon-types, no matter how slimy they are. 

Maia shakes her head fondly and pours hot chocolate in two cups, offering one to Magnus and the other to Simon, before sliding a honeypot the Teddiursa’s way.

“Here you go Teddy,” she coos at the teddy bear-like Pokémon.

“Sorry about the unconventional reunion,” the Coordinator starts, thanking Maia for the beverage. “Long time no see.”

“Indeed. I saw your performance in Riverside City, congrats,” she grins, turning towards Magnus. 

The Goodra caught onto the existence of the egg and moves very carefully in order not to disturb it, which is endearing. The fact that Alec keeps a firm hold onto the egg because he doesn’t want to tempt fate and the Goodra’s clumsiness, is of little importance.

“You were impressive out there,” a familiar voice cuts in.

Alec’s head drops when Jace takes a stool next to him and leans with his elbows on the counter, winking at Maia. Magnus rolls his eyes on the other side of Alec, shivering after getting his clothes wet to help Simon. 

The Coordinator picks up the egg from Alec’s arms, holding it to his chest and petting the shell with gentle fingers. Maple gives a distressed sigh, disappointed and Alec pets the Goodra in an attempt to comfort the purple dragon.

“We don’t see many women training combat types around here,” the blonde adds.

“Oh come on, they have plenty of Battle Girls around in Hoenn and Sinnoh,” Magnus sighs.

Maple tugs on Jace’s sleeve in an attempt to get the blonde’s attention for a slimy greeting but Jace ignores the dragon. Alec winces, sad for the Goodra, and busies himself with taking off his jacket. It enables him to ignore his childhood friend and he offers the warm piece of clothing to Magnus.

The Coordinator accepts Alec’s jacket with a surprised smile, and Alec scoots closer to him when Maia leans across the counter with a smile and a dangerous glint in her eyes. Simon sinks on his tool, obviously disappointed with the attention she gives Jace. 

The whole pub seems to hold its breath, watching her every move.

“I’m not just any Battle Girl,” she whispers.

“Indeed,” Jace replies seductively, Maple tugs on his sleeve again, but to no avail.

“I’m the Gym Leader of Lake Lyn City,” she breathes out.

Maple loses patience right then and stretches its horn with a dramatic sigh. The strength of the punch sends Jace back, who falls off his stool with a sharp cry of pain. The Goodra huffs and goes back behind the counter as the shack echoes the laughter of the patrons.

“Maple! I was going to headbutt him,” Maia complains.

Alec giggles and Magnus cheers, giving Maia a high five. A [Machamp](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/machamp) and [Hitmonchan](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/hitmonchan) flash out of their Poké Balls, punching the air to congratulate Maple and Maia sighs, shaking her head at her Pokémon.

Jace scrambles to his feet and looks ready to fight almost anyone, but he thinks better of it and strides out with a huff. Alec wonders how Jace will fare against Maia when he comes back for his Badge. Alec has every intention to be long gone when it happens, not interested in watching the blond battle.

“So you’re a… vlogger?” Alec asks Simon, grateful for Jace’s departure.

“Yeah! I record myself exploring Idris. That’s how Team Rocket heard about me, apparently they watch my videos! I thought they were fans, that why I talked to them at first...” Simon rambles.

Alec nods but he doesn’t quite get it. Magnus chuckles next to him, shifting a little on the stool. The Coordinator sips his hot chocolate, warming up slowly from the looks of it. He’s pretty in the warm light of the pub, fairy lights twinkling behind him like stars in his hair.

“What did Team Rocket want anyway?” Maia muses, frowning.

“They kept telling me to catch a Dratini,” Simon replies.

“But there aren’t any Dratini in Idris, are there?” Alec wonders aloud.

Maia pales at that. Magnus looks up, fingers trailing in random patterns on the shell of the egg still.

“There aren’t,” Maia stresses. “Team Rocket could make a Swift attack fail, we shouldn’t give their stupid quest any credit.”

Alec is about to argue that there must be some truth in Team Rocket’s claims when Magnus speaks up, giving him _a look_. Alec clamps his mouth shut, getting the hint and Simon stares at them, bewildered.

“Of course,” Magnus smiles.

Maia nods slowly, and goes back to cleaning glasses. Maple tries to help, overly excited and she shushes the Goodra with a gentle smile, not letting the dragon bump inadvertently into anything. Simon finishes his cup of hot chocolate and turns to Magnus, eyeing him.

“Are you taking part in Lake Lyn’s Pokémon Contest?”

“There is a Contest?” Magnus replies, beaming.

“Yeah, it’s in a few days,” Simon nods.

“Here,” Maia cuts in, sliding a flyer their way.

“Oh, it’s on our way, great!”

Magnus pockets it and Alec stifles a yawn, happy to leave the pub a moment later. He can’t wait to lie in bed and sleep for a few hours. Simon trails after them, waving one last time at Maia, and blushing when she waves back.

“You like Maia?” Magnus teases, bumping his shoulder with Simon.

“Maia? Me? No,” Simon stutters, blushing.

Alec smiles to himself but doesn’t comment because he doesn’t know what he would say if Simon asked him about Magnus. They’re traveling together after all, it would make sense to make assumptions from that fact alone. Fortunately they took separate rooms at the hotel, thus contradicting any conclusions the vlogger might have drawn and Alec gets his jacket back from Magnus before stumbling in bed with a relieved sigh. 

He doesn’t need a Jigglypuff to sing him a lullaby in order to fall asleep. 

Alec would, however, have need a proper, good, lie in to be at his best the next day. It doesn’t happen and he groans when a wakes up to Lancelot nuzzling his face with happy chirps, apparently eager to go out and explore. The tiny dragon doesn’t relent until Alec rolls out of bed and Lancelot only returns in his Poké Ball once he’s sure his Trainer is getting ready for the day.

He thinks back on last night as he does, wondering if Team Rocket are going to cause trouble again. They blasted off across the lake after all, it’s not that far and if they’re looking for Dratini… Wait. Dratini live in colonies, underwater. Alec freezes, having only put one arm in his jacket, and glances at Lake Lyn through the window.

It’s obvious Maia was hiding something yesterday, and from Magnus’ reaction, Alec is pretty sure they both noticed. Magnus played along, looking like he knew something Alec didn’t… It can’t be. Is there a colony of Dratini in Lake Lyn? No wonder the Gym Leader wants to keep it secret. People like Team Rocket would never leave the Pokémon alone otherwise.

That’s it, Alec will keep an eye out for the bandits and make sure they don’t disturb the colony. Dragon types, and especially pseudo-legendary such as Dreepy or Dratini, are to be protected at all costs. Thinking of Dreepy, Lancelot must be getting impatient, and Alec finishes putting his jacket on.

“Okay, I’m ready!” he calls out a moment later.

The Poké Ball shakes happily as he exits the hotel room, just as Magnus comes out of his. Alec smiles at the Coordinator and gets a head start to cross the rope bridge, climbing down the ladder. Magnus follows, holding the egg carefully with one hand and using the other to climb down. Alec averts his eyes when he realizes he has been staring at Magnus’ backside and the other man meets him on the ground with a knowing smile.

“Do you mind if I take part in the Pokémon Contest? I didn’t ask yesterday,” Magnus says.

He looks contrite and Alec shakes his head quickly, “No, not at all. I’m not in a hurry.”

“Cool, thanks!”

They leave Lake Lyn City behind, and walk along the shore. Alec stares at the mountain tops in the distance, covered in snow, and the forest on the mountain slopes. It’s nothing like Nephilim Falls, even warmer than in Riverside City and Alec surprises himself finding that he likes the panorama.

Maybe he missed out on something when he didn’t go on his journey as a teenager.


	7. Don't Jynx it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make a stop on their way to Edom, and Magnus takes part in a Pokémon Contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot zooms past Alec, racing with Chairman Meow. It’s a welcome sight, the shy Pokémon get along well and they’ve been playing together all day. Alec can already tell it’s doing wonders to the [Dreepy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/dreepy) , who is faster and more resilient than before. The [Alolan Raichu](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/raichu) looks like he’s having fun too, which makes it even more heart-warming.

“I’m glad Chairman Meow made a friend,” Magnus comments.

He walks along the shore like he would on a catwalk even as he carries the egg and Alec can’t help stealing glances at the Coordinator every now and then. The sun dips over the mountain tops, night settling in quietly, and the surface of the lake shimmers as the light dims. They’ll stop to make camp soon, so Alec doesn’t have long to look his fill.

“I never thought I would be the kind of Trainer that lets his Pokémon out,” Alec chuckles.

“You get used to it,” Magnus tells him wisely.

Lancelot comes near them again and floats down to make a nest out of Alec’s hair. Chairman Meow follows, making kissy faces at Alec, who ducks his head and laughs as the Dreepy shrieks in delight at the psychic-type’s attentions. Lancelot slithers down Alec’s neck to hide in his jacket, Chairman Meow zooming around Alec in an attempt to find the greenish lizard. This is definitely not how Alec pictured his journey, but he quite likes his easy companionship with the dragon-type.

“Chairman, no kissing outside of battle,” Magnus chastises his Pokémon.

The chubby Raichu pouts at that and the resemblance with Magnus is so striking, it makes Alec wonder if this is how he’ll end up with Lancelot. He cradles the Dreepy in the palm of his hands, lifting him to eye level to study the tiny dragon carefully. Maybe it’s already the case. Magnus doesn’t notice Alec’s racing thoughts, holding the egg to his chest and batting Chairman Meow’s over eager paws away from the fragile shell.

“Should we stop here for the night?” Magnus suggests.

The lake lays peacefully a few feet away and the ground is dry enough to sleep on, but not too much. Perfect to pitch their tents, which they get started with right away. Lake Lyn City comes alight in the distance, red lanterns fluttering around the shack and throwing dancing lights on the surface of the lake.

Alec straightens, deeming his tent ready for the night, and looks around. The Contest Hall awaits on the other side, a mere floating pier to welcome the Performance and Battle Stages. Alec is eager to see Magnus perform again but doesn’t dare asking the Coordinator about the Contest, for fear of jinxing it.

“So you had never seen a Pokémon Contest before Riverside City?” Magnus asks conversationally, completely unconcerned compared to Alec’s worries.

“No. I’ve seen Gym Battles on the TV because of my siblings but that’s mostly it. I wasn’t really interested in Pokémon until I met this little one.”

Lancelot perks up at that and Alec grins when he notices what the dragon-type was up to. Fortunately, Pokémon food is safely sealed away in the inner pockets of Alec’s bag, out of reach. Chairman Meow floats near, watching Magnus intently as the Trainer adjusts his tent to his liking. The egg is hidden away in the Coordinator’s bag for safe-keeping, a wise move in Alec’s opinion.

“Well, you’ll get your fair share of it while you travel with me,” Magnus comments. “There is another one in Edom, that’s why I’m headed there,” he trails off.

Alec turns around, trying to see what Magnus seems to be looking at but the other man’s eyes as vacant, as thought lost in thought. Alec leaves him to it when he notices something on the surface of the lake. It’s a tiny head, peeking at them from the water and a smile blooms on Alec’s lips. He has an inkling what this might be, and promises himself that nobody will disturb the Dratini colony hiding in Lake Lyn.

Magnus has gotten started on the campfire when Alec looks back at him. [Jack Marrows](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/marowak) stands by the chunks of wood they picked up when they left Lake Lyn City, and the Marowak sets it on fire with a nod from Magnus. Alec picks up Pokémon food from his bag and gets a bowl ready for Lancelot, before helping Magnus out with his five Pokémon. [ The Great Catsby](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/zigzagoon) nuzzles Alec in thanks before diving in, the Galarian Zigzagoon’s tail wiggling with excitement.

“Thanks,” Magnus breathes out when they take a seat in front of the fire.

“Don’t take me wrong, I’m only doing that so I can get a piece of those Lava Cookies I saw in your bag,” Alec teases.

“I bought them in Hoenn, they’re authentic,” Magnus replies, grinning. “Maybe I’ll share if you wash the dishes.”

“Deal.”

They share a laugh and Alec reheats the cabbage and mushroom ragout they bought in the Poké Mart while Magnus gets water boiling for the spaghetti. The Coordinator keeps an eye on [Ninetails Century Fox](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ninetales) all the while and Alec glances between the Alolan Ninetales and Magnus, curious. Century doesn’t look any different to him, but from the frown on Magnus’ glittery forehead, there seem to be something bothering the Coordinator.

“Something’s wrong?” Alec asks.

“I have to brush Century, his fur needs grooming. Feed him more Poffins, maybe,” Magnus muses.

“How do you make Poffins?”

“Oh, you stir Poffin batter from the Poké Mart with berries of your choosing.”

“Why not make the dough yourself?” Alec wonders aloud.

He snaps his mouth shut as soon as he realizes that it’s not his place to question Magnus’ cooking (especially knowing what a good cook the Coordinator is) and hurries to put the ragout off the flames before it burns. Magnus doesn’t reply immediately and Alec’s inside churn with worry. That’s it, he ruined everything and Magnus will kindly inform him that they can go their separate ways tomorrow morning. Magnus gets the spaghetti out of the boiling water and adds it to the ragout.

“Probably because I’m so used to just emptying my own Berry mix into my Blender and turning it on to make Pokéblocks,” Magnus eventually replies with a shrug. “You might be onto something though, I think you make the dough with water and berries only so the Poffin batter would be full of unnecessary ingredients. To be honest I only use Pokéblocks with the Chairman, Sparrows and Catsby but Century is picky. I sort of tried Poffins as a last resort and he ate it, so I kept buying it.”

Century flicks his tails dismissively and Magnus squints, staring at the white Ninetales.

“That’s it, you’ll eat home-made Poffins from now on,” he tells his Pokémon.

Alec lets out a sigh of relief and fills his plate with food, stuffing his face to keep from saying anything else that could offend Magnus. The Coordinator digs in as well and they eat in silence, warming up with the flames of the campfire.

“Would you like to help me train for the Contest? I could use someone to battle with me,” Magnus speaks up after a while.

“If you want to, although I’m not sure I can be much help,” Alec replies carefully.

“Perfect! We’ll train tomorrow and save the remaining of the trip for last so that Century and Marrows have a chance to relax before the Contest.”

Magnus grabs the box of Lava Cookies from his bag and offers one to Alec with a grin that the Trainer can’t help but match. Lancelot rushes to his side, staring hopefully at the rice cracker. Alec puts it away carefully and grabs the Dreepy’s Poké Ball, calling Lancelot back in.

“Wow, that’s tough,” Magnus giggles next to him.

“I’m not sharing,” Alec grumbles.

“I wonder what it’s like inside a Poké Ball...”

They fall silent again, considering the idea. Alec shudders and decide against thinking about it when he starts wondering about ethics. He wonders about Magnus instead. They have separate tents so there is no awkwardness regarding that, and the Coordinator is focused on the Contest now. Maybe this is not the time to wonder about what happened, or if it will happen again. 

Magnus makes him feel at ease and has not mentioned that night since he explained about the egg, so Alec is not quite sure he wants to bring it up himself. Everything is going well so far, there is no use in questioning the status quo. With that in mind, Alec bids good night to Magnus and glances one last time at the lake to make sure nothing will disturb the Dratini colony before going to bed.

They wake up early the next morning and watch the sun rise while having breakfast. It’s awfully romantic, and Alec is glad for the other campers doing pretty much the same around Lake Lyn. He washes the dishes quickly as soon as Magnus is done and grabs Lancelot’s Poké Ball, calling the Pokémon out.

The Dreepy zooms out with a shriek of delight, only to freeze and vanish at the sight of Century. Alec chuckles and retrieves the tiny dragon from under his jacket, nudging Lancelot to go and face the white Ninetales.

“Maybe you were right yesterday,” Magnus muses. “We can do something else if you guys don’t want to battle.”

Alec has forgotten his initial hesitation overnight and Magnus’ comment seems to offend Lancelot, who finally moves forward. Century licks his paw, not really interested in the battle and Magnus clenches his fist with a pout. It shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, and Alec forces himself to look away.

“Quick Attack!” he calls out instead.

Lancelot zooms forward and the Alolan Ninetales jumps out of reach, snorting. The sun is beaming over them, and splashes of water echo on the surface of the lake as fishermen try to catch interesting Pokémon. In any other battle, Alec would not have waited that long to tell Lancelot to attack again, but the purpose of this is to help Magnus, so he waits. The Coordinator looks considering, but eventually tells Century what to do.

“Iron Tail!”

Century swivels around graceful, and his many tails take on a metallic shine. Lancelot recoils, and the Alolan Ninetales misses him. Century crashes on the ground with a yelp and scrambles away, throwing a dirty look at Lancelot over his shoulder. The tiny dragon does a victorious loop in the air, glancing at Alec to know what they’re doing next.

“Infestation!”

The white fox almost gets away in time. The move latches onto the Ninetales who trips, falling in the dirt. Century growls, struggling to get away from the mean looking bugs. Alec winces, he doesn’t like this move one bit and pities the Pokémon affected with Infestation. Lancelot, however, gives a tiny roar and launches forward again when it becomes clear Magnus has no idea what to do to help Century. There isn’t much to do except wait, but Alec doesn’t.

“Bite!”

Lancelot is all too happy to comply and Century keens, lowering his head in defeat, his white fur covered in dirt. Magnus snaps out of his trance then and the Alolan Ninetals returns in his Poké Ball, quickly replaced by Jack Marrows. The Alolan Marowak takes a fighting stance, and flourishes his bone. Blue flames light up on both extremities and Alec chuckles when Lancelot watches the opposing Pokémon warily.

“Astonish!”

Alec’s voice carries over Lake Lyn and with it echoes the startling shout coming from Lancelot. Marrows flinches and Lancelot presses his advantage, barely waiting for Alec to tell him what to do before rushing forward.

“Bite,” Alec calls out.

Lancelot dodges when Marrows tries to hit him with the bone and bites down hard on the Alolan Marrowak’s arm. Magnus startles, and it’s obvious he feels guilty for letting his Pokémon down. The Coordinator bites his lip before making up his mind, finally taking part in the battle.

“Will-O-Whisp!”

The Dreepy lets out a distressed cry, burnt by the move, but retaliates immediately, biting Marrows again. Alec cheers for his Pokémon and Lancelot ducks a wheel of fire to knock his opponent out with one last hit. Marrows falls to the ground, exhaused and the bone clatters in the dirt, snuffing the flames out.

Magnus makes a face and sighs deeply, obviously disappointed with himself rather than his pokémon. The Coordinator sighs and hurries towards Marrows with hugs of comfort and well deserved berries. Alec has a feeling Magnus needs comfort just as much, so he congratulates Lancelot in a whisper and moves closer, offering his own Oran berries to Century and Jack Marrows.

The Alolan Marowak doesn’t seem to hold a grudge and munches on the blue berries. Century, however, looks away and refuses to take the peace offering. Magnus gives a weak laugh and pets his Pokémon’s head, dusting dirt off the white fur. Alec can see Magnus’ eyes roaming over both Pokémon, checking them for any lasting injuries. Fortunately, there aren’t any.

“Thanks,” Magnus cannot even muster the strength to smile.

“Do you… do you want my opinion?” Alec asks.

“Why not,” Magnus shrugs.

“If you don’t like to battle, maybe you could teach your Pokémon to dodge instead? Like you did with Catsby actually. Use your opponent’s attacks to your advantage and don’t bother with the battle.”

The Alolan Ninetales eventually relents and snatches an Oran berry from Alec’s hands, swallowing it whole. Despite the apparent rudeness, Century is careful not to spill any of the bright blue fruit on his fur and, upon grabbing another Oran berry, kicks one towards Jack Marrows. 

Alec waits, shuffling his feet, as Magnus thinks about what he said. The Coordinator glances at Lancelot, considering, and finally nods. Alec releases a sigh of relief, tossing one of the blue berries to the Dreepy, who deserves one too for winning. Lancelot snacks on it, watching the other Pokémon warily. The Alolan Marowak is the first one to cave in and split a berry in too, sharing with Lancelot.

Century leaps forward and snatches the berry, running off with it. Lancelot gives chase with a startling shout, and Alec watches, mesmerized, as Magnus’ Pokémon and Lancelot take turns chasing each other to retrieve berries. It’s beautiful to witness, and Jack Marrows has no qualms about putting things on fire to cut off any escape. Century loses patience quickly and swings his tails around, missing most of the time. It sends rocks flying all around, which Magnus and Alec have to scramble away from.

“Wait,” Magnus exclaims. “Century use Aurora Beam on the rocks!”

The white Ninetales does as he’s told and what was a failed attack turns into a beautiful display of crystal like stones that rain down the area. Magnus grins, clapping in delight and Century preens, before going back to chasing the others around.

They end up playing tag for the rest of the day. 

They watch the sun rise again the next morning and Alec bites his lip, hesitant to call Magnus out on his lack of appetite. Alec is pretty sure he would be nervous too if he had to enter a Pokémon Contest. He makes sure to pack some snacks at the top of his bag instead, intent of having something within his reach should Magnus get hungry.

“Should we get going?” the Coordinator asks, subdued.

Alec nods and glances at Lake Lyn one last time as they pack their tents, muttering a goodbye to the Dratini colony hiding in its depths. He was lucky enough to catch sight of one, or so he thinks. They leave soon after and walk past some other trainers, all headed in the same direction.

The floating pier awaits them, and Coordinators gather slowly on the edge of the Contest Hall. 

Alec looks around in hope of seeing Aline and Helen, but he can’t find them. There aren’t nearly as many Coordinators as last time Alec attended a Pokémon Contest, he notices, following Magnus to the registration desk. Magnus flashes his Contest Pass and relaxes slightly as his participation is confirmed, even smiling to Alec.

It won’t be long before the Contest starts, and Magnus heads towards the large tent set up for the Coordinators. Alec gives up on finding Aline and Helen in the crowd, they might not even be there to start with, and follows Magnus. The Coordinator greets some people on the way, and lingers the most by another man’s side.

Alec’s insides churn with jealousy and he ducks his head sheepishly. Alec has no business feeling like this about Magnus, even when the Coordinators embrace warmly. The stranger has long dark hair and green eyes with a distant look to them. He doesn’t seem all there and barely replies to Magnus.

“Meliorn, this is Alec. Alec meet Meliorn, he’s a fierce competitor.”

“Thank you,” Meliorn nods at Magnus’ compliment before turning to Alec. “Are you a Coordinator too?”

“Me? No,” Alec laughs nervously, eager to get away.

“You should give it a try someday,” Meliorn comments.

He doesn’t wait for an answer and leaves Magnus to get ready for the Contest. The Coordinator chuckles and shakes his head before grabbing Century’s Poké Ball. Alec sits on the floor for lack of anything else to do and watches as Magnus brushes the Ninetales’ white fur.

“Meliorn is peculiar, but he’s good to Titania,” Magnus tells him.

“Are you two close?” Alec can’t help but ask.

“I don’t think Meliorn is close to anyone, except maybe the Seelie Queen.”

Alec doesn’t get to ask about this pseudo Queen, as the Contest is about to begin. He glances at Magnus, wondering if he should wish the Coordinator luck or not. Alec doesn’t want to jinx it. Magnus catches him watching and smiles reassuringly, which makes Alec feel even worse because he’s not the one going on stage in a few minutes.

“Why don’t you go find a good spot to watch the show? I’ll find you once it’s over and we can celebrate together.”

Magnus seems confident, so Alec nods and pets Century once before leaving them to their last minute preparations. The Alolan Ninetales is just as relaxed as Magnus. This bodes well, Alec thinks as he joins other spectators on the shore. Magnus left the egg in his care and Alec sets it carefully in his lap, stroking the smooth shell distractedly.

Much like last time, Alec is bored as soon as he has seen a few variations of the same tricks. He perks up when Meliorn walks onto the floating pier though, and gaps at the sight of the Coordinator’s [Sawsbuck](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/sawsbuck) . It’s a brown deer with while antlers and fluffy fur for the winter. Titania looks regal and when she appears, the sweet scent of cinnamon and nutmeg surrounds the area.

The Sawsbuck summons a ball of energy, and jumps high to kick it. The sphere explodes in white, snowflake-like pieces that fall beautifully to the ground and the crowd cheers for Meliorn. The Coordinator bows, pointing reverently at Titania. She bows too and the judges give her the highest score.

Alec bites his lip, reluctantly impressed. Magnus has some competition, he muses, holding the egg tighter.

It’s Magnus’ turn next, and mist covers the floating pier as soon as Century comes out, hiding the white fox. The show of lights starts off then, Century’s Dazzling Gleam shining through the fog. It lifts slowly, and the Alolan Ninetails throws his head back to send his Aurora Beam into the leftover mist, and the cloud explodes in northern lights with a round of applause from the crowd.

Magnus and Century score just as high as Meliorn and Titania. Alec’s hands hurt from clapping so hard for Magnus, and he gnaws on his lips through the battles that follows, until Magnus and Meliorn face off in the final. Magnus keeps Ninetails Century Fox till the end, and Alec wonders if it was a wise choice as the battle begins.

“Titania, use Nature Power!” Meliorn starts off immediately.

The Sawsbuck summons rocks onto the floating pier and Magnus tenses, but tells Century to use his Aurora Beam to counter the move. The Alolan Ninetales misses most of the rocks headed his way, but the few he catches in ice are enough to send the rest astray.

“Iron Tail on the rocks!” Magnus follows through without waiting.

Alec can only praise the Coordinator for pressing his advantage. Century pounces forward, nine tails glinting like steel, and the clumsy swipe breaks the rocks in diamond-like shards. It doesn’t deal any damage to the opposing Sawsbuck, but the judges applaud the move nonetheless. Both Magnus and Century preen at that.

“Jump Kick!” Meliorn calls out.

Titania rushes forward and hits Century, hard. It sends the white fox rolling and Century almost falls off the floating pier. He retaliates with Aurora Beam upon hearing Magnus cheer him on, and the brown and white deer stumbles back, shaking her head wildly. She seems mostly stuck in place and Alec realizes with a victorious shout that she’s frozen. Meliorn can’t use any Ice Heal, and times runs out abruptly as the judges call Battle Off.

“Titania is unable to battle! Magnus Bane and Ninetails Century Fox win the Contest!” the commentator exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
